What To Expect
by TBloves2read
Summary: Based on one of my favorite fanfics: What is Sam Evans going to do? It seems as if he has all of his dreams coming true only to be faced with the reality that love of his life is broken. What does Mercedes Jones expect to happen when she is given the opportunity to make lemonade out of the lemons of life? Will these two overcome their obstacles and find their happily ever afters?
1. Chapter 1--The Hot Mess

"Welcome back to Lima, Mercedes," Will Schuester said as he opened up his doors to let the Grammy award-winning singer inside of his home.

"Thanks for having me over. When I ran into Emma and Daniel at Target earlier today, and she invited me to dinner, I couldn't say no. It's been a while since I saw anyone from my old glee club days."

"It has been a long time since we saw you last. How long have you been back?" Will asked he was confused why she was in Lima.

"I just got in today and after checking into my hotel suite, I realized I had left my shampoo by accident, and I know you don't know about black hair, but the kind my hotel furnishes would not do, so I ran into Emma while putting shampoo and more junk in my basket that I didn't need."

"Will is that Mercedes at the door?" Emma asks coming from the kitchen and smiling to see that her guest had arrived.

"Yes, honey," Will said as he led his guest to the family room that was occupied by Sam Evans and his son Daniel who were playing a video game.

"When Emma called me and told me that you were coming to dinner, I was in a meeting with Sam, and he begged me to invite him as well. I hope that is okay." Will said while looking at Mercedes. Will, Emma, and even Daniel knew how obsessed Sam was with Mercedes, and he didn't have the heart to tell the younger man no.

Sam looked up from the game when he heard Will's voice and immediately paused the game and got up and headed towards Mercedes.

"It's fine, Mr. Shue," Mercedes said and before she knew it, Sam hugged her in greeting literally lifting her off her feet.

"Uncle Sammy put her down and come back to our game," Daniel said watching Sammy hold onto her like he was never going to let her go.

"Daniel, it's time to turn the game off. Dinner is ready and I need you to go wash up," Emma told her son seeing how Sam was watching Mercedes and knowing that he wasn't about to let her out his sights any time soon.

"Hey, Sam," Mercedes said as she gently removed herself from his grip as he finally put her down on the floor.

"I am sorry for bombarding you like that, it's just been so long since I have seen you. How have you been?"

"I was okay until my mom called telling me that I needed to come back to Lima for a family emergency. I was finished shooting the pilot for a sitcom that I am working on, and I had no other gigs lined up, so I am now on an extended family leave for the amount of time that I am needed back here in Lima."

"Is everything okay with your parents?" Sam asked looking very concerned.

"Well, you know my father finally cut all ties with me when I released that video two years ago to "Love Hurts So Much". He claimed the scenes of me in that bathtub were pornographic and hasn't talked to me or welcomed me back in his house since. My mom has to sneak and call me when he is at work because she doesn't want to fight with him about how is treating their baby girl."

"So, that is why you are staying at the hotel," Will said looking upset. Before he could offer their guest room to her, Daniel and Emma had returned and Emma was ushering them all into the dining room.

While they ate dinner, the adults at the table kept the conversation light while Daniel mainly asked Mercedes question after question about being famous and acting in her first movie. After the meal, Daniel brought up how many times he had to watch her videos while Uncle Sam babysat him and that was how he knew all of her songs.

Sam was cute trying to shut the pre-teen up, but Daniel was unperturbed and relentless when he mentioned how many times Sam watched one video "Love Hurts So Much" that he had to contribute to the video getting over ten million views on YouTube.

"Okay, Daniel that is enough of you embarrassing Uncle Sam," Emma said noticing how red the tips of Sam's ears were and how quiet Mercedes got after Daniel mentioned that song in particular.

By the time dinner was over and Mercedes helped Emma clear the table, they were all surprised to hear the weather forecast had turned for the worse, and the meteorologists were predicting a bomb cyclone. Mercedes and Sam put their coats on and headed towards their vehicles to leave before the blizzard hit.

They were surprised to see the amount of snow that had accumulated so quickly. Mercedes was about to turn around and go back in and ask Emma and Will if she could stay the night because there was no way her rental was going to get her back to downtown Lima in these conditions. She always had driven an SUV when she lived here just for this reason, but she had rented one of the few available cars available at the airport, and it was Hyundai Elantra and not made for driving in deep snow.

"Mercedes, how about I give you ride to the motel. I don't think your car is going to move out of the Schuester's driveway until after this bomb cyclone comes through." Sam offered.

"Thanks, Sam," Mercedes said as he helped her towards his vehicle giving her a boost to help her get into his truck that was fully equipped to drive over every terrain in every condition.

While they were headed to her hotel, Mercedes saw with dismay that the wind and ice had caused several trees to fall on light poles, so she used her cell phone to call the hotel to see if their location still had electricity. They told her they did not and were closed having provided their few guests with alternative housing at a nearby hotel before the snow had accumulated.

"I can't believe this," Mercedes said while ending her phone call with the hotel manager.

"Mercedes, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I can take you back to Will and Emma's but my house is only five miles or so up the road, and I have a generator and more than enough room if you wouldn't mind riding the storm out with me." Sam told her while carefully turning the truck around on the deserted highway.

"Thanks, Sam, I think it's best that we get to your house instead of traveling back to the Schuester's in these conditions. We are the only vehicle out here, and I just want to get somewhere safe and warm and preferably have a good stiff drink." Mercedes said feeling like her world was coming crashing down all around her.

Here she was back in Lima with a father who had basically told her that she was dead to him and to never come back to his house until she stopped being a harlot and a Jezebel. A mother who was too religious to go against the man of the house but who professed to still love and care for her. Also, the phone call that her mom made begging her to come home because she had some bad news to give to her. And to top it off, she was now stranded in a bomb cyclone blizzard with her ex who couldn't stop looking at her with puppy dog eyes and seeing the old Mercedes, not the new broken, overworked, medicated, and depressed mess that she now was.

"You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you for being willing to wait this mess out with me and not leaving me in my new home all alone."

"You mean to tell me, you Sam Evans, don't have a girlfriend and dog waiting for you at home," Mercedes said trying to put the focus off of her and onto him.

"I have been single for a while now. I tried to date other women. There are not a lot of choices here in Lima that are around our age. I even tried apps and my mom tried to set me up with someone in Kentucky hoping that I would come back home to teach after I got my Masters in Art Education. She said I would be closer to Nashville, where the record label I write for is located. But, I just wanted to be a person that wasn't a so-called Lima Loser who stayed and helped the school even if I would make more money living somewhere else."

"I heard you were writing songs, but I had no clue you had graduated with your Masters. Congratulations, Sam. I am so proud of you. Let me tell you there are a lot of LA Losers and NYC Losers, too. Being a loser is not limited to geography. I recently broke up with an LA Loser who was just wanting me for my fame, and because I wouldn't sleep with him, he was sleeping around with as many people as he could. When I found out and confronted him, he blamed me for being a fake Christian tease to excuse his foul behavior. After my dad disowned me, I wanted to prove that I wasn't what he thought of me, so I doubled down on beliefs of no sex before marriage. And six months ago, I had to deal with a breakup with his cheating behind as well as my first movie not being a number one hit. I am sick of Hollywood and so-called fame. If I had what Emma has with Will and Daniel, I would trade my fame in an instant is how I feel most of the time."

"What kind of sick dude would cheat on you?" Sam asked as he pulled up to the gate in front of his home and put his code in.

"Almost everyone I dated since becoming famous has either cheated on me and/or used me as a beard. This latest loser was someone my publicist thought would be perfect to take me out on red carpet events and award shows. I was just stupid enough to think that he actually liked me after we had been together for a year, and he wasn't trying to leave me. According to him, he was only staying until he got inside my panties and have the bragging rights of having melted the ice queen of R&B."

"He was an idiot," Sam said thinking if he had another chance with Mercedes he wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for and chase other women or use her to become more famous.

"We both were. I should know by now to never date anyone in the business. Wow, Sam, you live in a mini mansion. How can you afford to live here?" Mercedes asked after Sam pulled up his driveway and into his attached garage.

Sam helped Mercedes out of the truck and went to find his generator as he silently thanked God that he still had electricity. "Well, I may have written a few country hits that paid for my parents' home and my home. After being homeless, I always knew I wanted to have a home bought and paid for that could never be taken away from me. My dad helped me and my brother along with some local laborers build this house from the ground up, so it wasn't as expensive as you might expect." Sam said while ushering Mercedes inside his home through the side door that led to his laundry room near the kitchen.

"Still, Sam there must be what five bedrooms in a house this big?" Mercedes eyes grew even bigger as she noticed how well furnished everything was.

"Well, real estate prices in Lima are way cheaper than LA Mercedes, so it really didn't cost as much as you would have paid for something like this in Hollywood. I needed space when my family comes to visit. Stevie and Stacie have to have their own rooms, my parents have their own room, and I have an extra guest room that I use as my creative lab for when I create art or write music. I also have just three full bathrooms with two half baths. One half bath is downstairs in the man cave, and that is where we will bunker down if the electricity goes off. We can heat that room, and run the micro-fridge down there as well as watch old videos on the TV I have down there. There is a daybed and futon, so we will have something to sleep on as well. Do you want the drink first or would you like a tour?" Sam asked after they had settled inside in his great room the largest room in the house.

"Well, if I am going to be stranded here for Lord knows how long, I guess we better start with the tour. Starting with your man cave, Mr. Evans." Mercedes teased Sam by faking a bow and following him downstairs and being amazed at what should have been a basement but was instead three rooms. One room had a pool table, video arcade games, and a mini bowling alley. The other room a huge flat screen television and every video game system and games known to man. There was a daybed with a futon that rolled out on the bottom in one corner of the room, two rocking recliners in front of the television, with bean bags around it in the center of the room, and in the other corner of the room was a micro-fridge and a stack of snacks, cereals, candies, popcorn, water bottles, juices, beer, and soda pops. The last room was a tiny half bath that was surprisingly clean.

After they toured downstairs, Sam showed her his messy room and master bathroom complete with jacuzzi tub and the guest room his parents used that had a full bath en suite along with a formal dining room and living room that were on the first floor of the house. When they climbed the stairs, Mercedes saw the two bedrooms that were joined by a full bath that were the rooms Stacie and Stevie used as well as Sam's creative lab space which would have been the fifth bedroom. They came back downstairs on the opposite side of the house which had a half bath, the kitchen, and a day room that could be used for eating or just hanging out before they came back to the great room.

"Sam, your dad and whoever else helped you build this home did an incredible job. Did your mom help with the interior decorating?" Mercedes asked thinking that his house was really a home, not a showplace as many of the Hollywood homes she had been inside were.

"My mom, sister, and Quinn helped me a lot. When she got engaged to Mike last year, she had to come home to visit his family and her mom, and she helped us after we finished building and my family was back in Kentucky."

"I was surprised when I got their wedding invitation. There wedding is going to be this summer right. I know I RSVP'd for it but I can't remember the date."

"Yep, the two of them together was a surprise, but I hooked them up after she had healed from Puck dying in duty overseas. My mom thought I was trying to get back with her when I befriended her, but I truly saw her only as a hurting friend who I knew would never be willing to live in Lima with me. She was acting in all kinds of movies, and Mike was doing the same thing after being injured dancing for the Joffrey Ballet. It was easy playing cupid for them."

"I was touring the world with Beyonce when he died and hated that I missed out on being here for her. Being on tour helped me to block out all the negative things that were going on in my life at that time. After the tour, it all caught up with me. I hate now that I ever did my third album even though I won three Grammy awards for it. My life has literally gone down the tubes since I decided to follow Beyonce's lead and allow my body to help me sell more records."

"This doesn't sound like the Mercedes Jones, I know," Sam said looking at how depressed Mercedes was. Those songs and those videos had given him life and caused him to realize why no other woman could ever matter to him. He was still hopelessly in love with Mercedes Jones and no other woman could take her place in his heart.

"I haven't been myself in a long time, Sam. I am estranged from my dad. Who refuses to talk to me, look at me, and love me. I was a daddy's girl, Sam. I still took online courses and graduated from UCLA with my degree in music and a minor in music industry only to make him happy. He was okay with the _Park and Bark_ and _Stay _albums_. _He even had "Leave a Light On," as a ringtone. He was so proud that I was able to succeed and when I went on the tour with Beyonce, you couldn't tell him anything. He thought I was finally mainstream and would be able to have a successful recording career. Like you, I write for many artists, and I will always have that as my backup career, but my dad was worried that as soon as I stopped being famous that I would end up washed up and out. He always feared that I was going to turn into Toni Braxton. And I had to prove to him, that I was smart with my contracts thanks to family lawyers and my music industry classes. I wrote my music, I own my music, and I own other songs from other artists that would make sure that I never ended up bankrupt."

Sam brought Mercedes a drink and even took a shot of whiskey himself to help him hear her brokenhearted tale of why she was no longer speaking to her dad.

"Thanks for the drink, I may need a double to help me tell you what's been going on." Mercedes acknowledge the drink and gulped it down without thought while holding out her glass for Sam to give her another tumbler full.

"You might want to slow down. This is the real deal Tennessee Whiskey that my granddad makes from his on still. It will pack a punch later if you are not careful." Sam warned Mercedes, she was petite and had lost some weight since they last spent the evening drinking, and he knew what a lightweight she was even then.

"Well, it's okay if we get a little drunk; what else is there to do when you are stranded with your ex during a blizzard than get drunk and make him grateful that he is no longer with you," Mercedes said already feeling the alcohol mixed with the Valium she had been prescribed and was taking ever since her panic attack from hearing from her mother and expecting that her mom was probably dying and she was going to be an unofficial orphan.

"Mercedes Jones there is nothing you could say or do that would make me not want to be with you," Sam said looking at her making sure she was alright she really hadn't had that much to drink.

"Sam, you are just saying that cause you are a nice person. Men and I just don't mix. My own brother doesn't even call me on my birthdays, my dad has disowned me, and I am the only girl from our glee club that is alone without someone to have ever called my own. Maybe I should just start liking women, but I am afraid I still would be without someone to love. I push good people like you, Shane, and Tank away. I am a man repellant. Yes, that's what I am."

* * *

'Why I am so cold', Mercedes thought as she used the covers on the bed to try to recover from what felt like a sudden loss of heat. Her head hurt and hell her whole body ached and her mouth felt as if it was filled with cotton. This was her third day on Valium and the doctor told her it could give her memory lapses, but she was confused at where she was and why she felt as if she had been thrown off a horse and left for dead on top of a mountain in the Swiss Alps.

"Come on Cedes, you gotta get up," Sam whispered to Mercedes for what felt like the fifth time. He had gotten up as soon as the temperature dropped in the house alerting him that they had lost electricity. He had filled the jacuzzi bathtub with hot water and went down to turn on the generator. He had also gone inside Stacie's room and found some clothes that Mercedes could wear that would be warmer and more comfortable than the outfit she had on yesterday. There were some jogging pants and a sports bra as well as a T-shirt that could work. He also had several flannel shirts that she could wear on top as well as a pair of his socks all laid out in the bathroom for her. Now all he had to do was to wake her up.

When Mercedes opened her eyes and saw Sam and finally was able to hear his voice, she was grateful that it wasn't Daniel and she wasn't back in LA with that loser. But why was Sam in her bedroom at her hotel, what had she done. Had she lost her mind and called him up to visit her after arriving in Lima?

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She whispered painfully not understanding what was going on.

"Please don't tell me you were drunk last night. You only had one and a half drink. You promised me that you were not drunk and that you knew what you were doing." Sam said realizing that Mercedes had lied and was unable to consent to what they had spent the previous night doing.

"Are you telling me...what I think you are telling me?" Mercedes asked shocked and finally realizing why she had aches in places she never felt sore before at.

"Cedes, you don't remember telling me how you thought you were a man repellant, and how I assured you were not. And then one thing led to another and the next thing I knew I was telling you that there were ways to pleasure you that didn't involve losing your virginity, and I ate you out and you felt guilty for not giving me pleasure, so I asked if I could just put the tip in and you took control and we ended up making love for the first time after you assured me you would not regret it and that you were in your right mind."

Before Sam could continue Mercedes felt as if her whole world was crashing around her. She felt nauseated and really in need of the Valium in her purse. "Sam can we talk about this later. I don't feel so well."

"I am sorry, you are naked underneath the covers and probably freezing. Here use this robe. I have the jacuzzi full of hot water knowing that we won't have the hot water for a while now that the electricity is out. I also have some of Stacie's clothes and your purse in the bathroom. I know as a dentist kid, you always carry your own toothpaste, toothbrush, mouthwash, and floss. Go take a bath and we will talk after we are nice and warm downstairs."

Sam turned his back so that Mercedes could put on the robe to save some of her modesty. He didn't need to peek after a night of worshipping every curve and every millimeter of her skin, the image of her was burned on his retinas. He should have known not to have let his foolish lust for her overrule his common sense last night. But after hearing her have multiple orgasms from using his tongue and fingers, he felt as if he was in waking dream. And when she wanted to pleasure him and gagged trying to do oral, he suggested he only put his tip in and grind on her and he was in control until she pressed up with her body and he came to his senses and asked if she was sober and willing and would not regret if they continued because he was pretty sure she had pierced her hymen with her actions. After she promised that she was okay and in her right mind, Sam slowed down the pace and gently made love to her fighting his own need of release until he felt her stiffen beneath him and he rubbed her clit and allowed himself to thrust more forcefully and rapidly until he had come inside of her after hearing Mercedes cries of release and love of him.

Sam had apologized to her as soon as he had realized what he had done. But she thought he was apologizing for the sex and not the lack of the use of a condom. He assured her that he found her sexy and that making love to her was the first time he had made love and not had sex with someone and she had blown his mind. That she wasn't a man repeller or whatever nonsense she was spewing.

After he had dried her tears, he was surprised at how aroused he was again looking at her in her naked glory. He had kissed every inch of her and told her how any man would be willing to kill, pay an obscene amount of money, or even be willing to do die to have a chance to trade places with him. Murmuring words of love, he knew that she would be sore from having sex, so he asked if he could fulfill another one of his fantasies and have another first for him. When he told her he wanted to do involved his penis and her breasts, he was surprised when she agreed. He knew he didn't have any condoms and if she wasn't able to suck him off, then this would be the next best thing.

After getting to the point of ejaculation, Sam turned Mercedes over grinding on her butt while rubbing her clit, causing them both to come simultaneously. After that, he fell asleep after hearing her soft snore fill his bedroom. And now Mercedes acted like she had no memory of the best night of his life. Sure she only said I love you while she was in the throes of her fourth orgasm, but she said it and a peace came upon Sam that he couldn't describe, and now that peace was being replaced with fear.

**A/N: Like a bad rash I am back and I am going to try to work on this story during my break. I am not promising any long labor of love but maybe a 9 chapter contemporary romance including an epilogue rewrite of one of my favorite Angelic fanfictions Where You Least Expect It written by mattiwilda. It will have a similar plot but very different characterizations and actions and characters. Chapter Two will be the Talk Chapter Three will be the Consequence Chapter Four will be the Family Chapter Five will be the Wedding Chapter Six will be the Relapse Chapter Seven will be the Recovery Chapter Eight will be The End and Chapter Nine will be the Epilogue. Read and Review at your own risk. It won't change the outcomes or when I update or if I update. But I will finish this story before 2020. I have just started back writing after a year so bear with the hot mess, repetitive themes, and all other mistakes that I am bound to make. Much love and peace and some relief from this New Crazy World Order of no civility but hostility. That I am trying to bring some levity to those diehard Samcedians who never leave and are an inspiration to me. One of my New Year's Resolutions is to finish the book I am working on and this hopefully will spark me and encourage me to return to writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**Chapter Two: The Talk**

**A/N: I am back and I am going to try to work on this rewrite of one of my favorite Angelic fanfictions Where You Least Expect It written by mattiwilda. It will have a similar plot but very different characterizations and actions and characters. In this chapter, I borrow songs that are not mine. Shout outs to websites, products, and songs mentioned I own nothing but the ability to type my thoughts and let the words run away from me. Remember I have no Beta so please forgive the wordiness, mistakes, and the hot mess of the entire situation. Trigger Warnings: mental illness, drug abuse, and strong Christian themes.**

Sam used the data he had on his phone to try to understand what Mercedes was feeling. She was taking forever in the bath, and he found an interesting article on _Psychology Today_ that helped him to understand what she was going through. The article mentioned how estrangement from family is among the most painful human experiences. As he looked to see what he could do to help her, the answer was having someone to listen to an estranged person and treating the person as a normal person, and Sam felt that he was able to do both of those things.

He wanted to reach out to the Jones' family and confront Mr. Jones, but Sam knew that he would not be welcomed at their home. When her father had found out that they were back together in New York, he didn't waste any time telling Mercedes how much he disapproved of the boy who kick-started her dream of becoming a recording artist into a reality. No matter how much time had passed, Mr. Jones lack of love Sam had not abated.

Mrs. Jones, on the other hand, was the total opposite of her husband. She worked for her husband as his receptionist and billing clerk and allowed him to run the practice as he runs the household. She was meek, kind, and one of the best cooks he had ever known including his granny who was no slouch in the kitchen department. She was always nice to Sam, and he knew if he was going to find out about how he could reconcile Mercedes with her dad, then it was going to have to be through her mom. Mercedes inherited her forgiving nature and nurturing characteristics from her mom.

When Mercedes finally came out of the bathroom, Sam could barely recognize her. She was still a little unsteady on her feet, but there was a calmness to her that didn't gel with the situation that they were now in.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Sam asked wondering how he was going to get her to a hospital if something was seriously wrong with her.

"Oh, Sam I am fine. You didn't have bottled water in there and I didn't trust your tap water, so I just crushed up two of my medicines and snorted them up my nose." Mercedes said unable to lie and she didn't know why.

"What medication are you taking Mercedes?" Sam asked as he went into the bathroom and discovered the bottle beside her purse. It was Valium. Thank God it wasn't something illegal, and she had a prescription but snorting it was not a good sign at all.

"I have a prescription from my doctor, Sam, I am not a drug addict. I just need it to calm my nerves. When my mom called, I had a panic attack and the doctor told me that Valium can be addictive, so he only gave me five pills. I took one on Monday, one on yesterday, and I just snorted two today. And I feel a lot better now."

"Mercedes I am going to lead you downstairs, and I am going to feed you and wait for your meds to level off. Do you want to watch a movie with me downstairs?' Sam asked as he grabbed her purse including her last pill to make sure she didn't sneak and take it later.

When they made it downstairs, Mercedes smiled up at him and said, "Sammy don't tell me you are taking me to your sex dungeon. I have seen the advertisement of houses like this on the internet. I may no longer be a virgin, but I am not ready for any 50 shades or any crazy mess like that."

Sam couldn't contain his laughter and after he reacquainted Mercedes with his man cave, he led her to a recliner and picked out a movie for them to watch. Sam hoped she still liked watching Brandy in Cinderella. When she babysat Stacie the two of them had watched the movie repeatedly, and it was still one of his sister's favorite movies.

Sam watched Mercedes as she watched the movie. She barely touched the pop tart he had given her but she did drink the water. Mercedes barely made it to half way through the movie before she had fallen to sleep while singing along with the movie.

While Mercedes slept, Sam researched Valium addiction and was surprised to see snorting as one of the symptoms of addiction. He knew it was highly unlikely that Mercedes was addicted to the drug after only four doses of it, but he would monitor her and see if she began suffering from withdrawal.

She had so much on her tiny shoulders, and he knew what they did was another burden for her bear. He wanted to share her burdens, but he didn't know how he was going to convince her to trust him after the mistake he made last night. And they still hadn't talked about it. He was dreading the talk, but he loved Mercedes and knew it was best to be open and honest with her.

Mercedes woke up for the second time that day not aware of her surroundings, but as soon as she looked beside her and saw Sam looking at her face some of the memories from the night before slowly began to infiltrate her brain. Sam's mouth kissing her, licking her, and for that brief moment making all her pain and self-doubts disappear. She was half-way tempted to recreate the night that she could barely remember. She had a feeling that making love to Sam would make her feel better than the Valium she was taking.

"Sam, I …", the gurgling from her empty belly interrupted what she was going to say and they both burst out in laughter.

"How about I feed you some lunch and then we can have our conversation?" Sam asked as he got up and headed towards the micro-fridge. I got every type of Doritos known to man, popcorn, ramen noodles, canned soup, and of course Lucky Charms. What do you want?" Sam asked figuring he would eat some Doritos and be fine.

"How about the soup, I don't think I will be able to digest anything other than that or ramen noodles." After Sam heated the soup and tried to share his Doritos with her, Mercedes finally settled down on the recliner and waited for Sam to return from washing his hands and brushing his teeth. Although Mercedes liked Nacho Cheese Doritos the Cool Ranch Doritos smelled like feet, and Sam remembered her aversion to the smell and quickly went to rid himself of it.

When he came back into the room, Mercedes was sitting quietly as if she was in some kind of daze. "Are you alright, Cedes?" Sam asked again very concerned about her aberrant behavior.

"I am the opposite of alright, Sam, I am a hot mess, and I think I am beginning to self-fulfill the prophecy that my dad has on me and my life. I am having one night stands and snorting pills. I am obviously becoming the poster child for sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Next, my dad will claim that I have joined the Illuminati like my brother Michael believes."

"Mercedes, I still go the same church, I attended with Quinn and her family when I moved to Lima. There is no such thing as a big sin or a little sin. Lying is a sin, Gluttony is a sin, and I am sure disowning your daughter is a sin. Sex outside of marriage is a sin, but we sin daily and so does your father. It doesn't make us no longer Christians or no longer worthy of receiving and giving love. You know this better than both of us and so does your father. I love you Mercedes, and I don't regret expressing my love for you, but I do regret one thing." Sam said looking into her eyes with love trying to make her feel the honesty behind his words.

"Sam, I know what you are saying. I know there is truth in your words, but I don't see how you can love me when I am a disaster. Nobody else but my mom seems to love me and I think she is dying Sam. I think that is why I am back in Lima, and she is willing to risk dad's wrath in having me back home." Mercedes finally admitted what was causing her the most grief- her greatest fear and she dissolved in tears.

Sam moved from his seat on the bean bag below Mercedes and got up and picked her up and got in the chair underneath her and held her in his arms as she cried and cried. Sam couldn't help but to rock her to sleep and sing one of his number one hits that he had penned for Kane Brown.

This is perfect

Come kiss me one more time

I couldn't dream this up

Even if I tried

You and me in this moment

Feels like magic only

I'm right where I wanna be

Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go

Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful

Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced

'Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven

Could be better than this

I swear you're an angel

Sent to this world

What did I do right to deserve you, girl?

I could stay here forever

I'd be fine if we never had to even leave this room

Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go

Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful

Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced

'Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven

Could be better than this

Could be better than this

Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go

Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful

Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced

'Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven

Could be better than this (heaven)

Could be better than this (heaven, heaven)

I swear, this is perfect

Come kiss me one more time

He had written "Heaven" after Mercedes and he had visited the church in New York and resolved their issues and he had been the happiest man alive. He had written more songs while he was in New York than at any other time of his life. Mercedes didn't even know that is was because of her inspiration that he had been pivotal in making the country and R&B hybrid music of Jason Aldean, Kane Brown, and Florida-Georgia Line a hit. It was a mixture of the two genres that were him and her and writing songs for these artists that had turned into a lucrative career for him.

His latest hit was the Bebe Rexha and Florida-Georgia Line, "Meant To Be." He had written that song when Mercedes had left him to go on her first tour. He had to change many of the lyrics, but he was glad that it was such a hit and had cemented his position as the so-called Urban Country specialist. He was set from the royalties of the music that he had written for the rest of his of life. Sam saved all the money from his paychecks that the school paid him. And even though most people didn't know his net worth, he was comfortable, not rich as Mercedes, but not broke enough so that people would think she married beneath her.

Marrying Mercedes would solve most of her present problems. Having sex without protection could lead to a pregnancy, and he knew without a doubt that it would be hard for her father to forgive her if she added that to his supposed lists of sins that she was committing. By marrying him, Mercedes could live with him and be with her momma during her last days without paying for a hotel. He could show her daily how worthy of love she was, and she could have what Emma had with Will and Daniel with him.

But how was he going to convince Mercedes that marrying him was the right thing to do?

* * *

"Sam where is your bathroom," Mercedes asked trying to wake Sam up.

The electricity was still off, Mercedes had texted her mother explaining where she was and checking on them to make sure they were alright. Her mom had replied that they were out of town in Columbus and that they would be back in Lima when the weather cleared and for Mercedes not to worry. Reading the text had made her feel a little better and brought her appetite back, but she had only one problem, she wasn't sure how to get to the bathroom and Sam was knocked out.

"What Mercedes," Sam looked around surprised to see her up and about.

"Where is your nearest toilet, I really have to go." She said almost breaking out into her peepee dance.

"Oh, it's the second door to right almost hidden underneath the stairs," Sam explained as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Sam watched her go to the half bath and got up and used a water bottle to wash his face and hands. He decided to cook for them ramen noodles in the microwave and bring out the Oreo cookies and milk that he had for dessert

"Ooh Oreos my nutritionist, trainer, and personal chef will have a fit when I tell them what I have been eating since arriving in Lima."

"Well as a former male model, I can assure you that as long as you burn off the calories, it really doesn't matter what you eat if you build in a couple of cheat days. I have a treadmill and weights in my creative lab, and you are more than welcome to use them while you are here. I may even join you."

"Thanks, Sam, I may take you up on your offer if I have to keep wearing Stacie's clothes and not my own. I am just glad that your sister likes stretchy material and baggy clothes because we are not the same size at all." There were five sizes between Stacie and Mercedes. Stacie was a size eight, and Mercedes wore a size twelve/fourteen. She was lucky that some of Stacie's clothes were mediums and larges. The shirt she had on was a large covering up how tight the medium jogging pants were on Mercedes' butt and gut.

"So, what has got you in a chipper mood. If it was the Oreos, I would have pulled them out earlier." Sam kidded with Mercedes as they finished their meals.

"I heard from my mom and they are out of town. Her text sounded positive, so I am going to be positive and wait to hear what the bad news is and stop trying to guess it."

"That's a smart thing to do. Mercedes, I know you don't need something else on your shoulders to carry, but I tried to tell you this last night, and I am going to have to tell you this now. I am clean. I have never had unprotected sex with anyone in my life before you last night. I would never put your health at risk by exposing you to any sort of disease. However even though what we did last night was incredible, mind-blowing, spectacular, a dream come true…."

"Sam Evans!"

"Okay, okay, I was unable to protect you from pregnancy. And I am so sorry Mercedes, I promise that if you are pregnant, I will marry you, and take care of you and the baby. I will even marry you if you aren't pregnant. Hell, part of me wants to tie you down and make love to you all night long to ensure that you are pregnant, but I love you too much to even dare try to trap you into a marriage and relationship that you don't want."

"Sam…., oh my, Sam…..I could be carrying a little Sam or a little Mercedes right now."

"Yep, but you won't be able to name her or him Little Mercedes or Little Sam."

"Why not Sam or should I even ask?"

"Don't you remember last night that I mentioned to you how I lost my golden and chocolate labradors right when I was telling you that you weren't the only member of the glee club that was still alone. I had lost my pals Little Mercedes, who I called Merc, died of cancer and Little Sam who I called S2 died of grief not long afterward. When I told you this, this started the one thing leading to another and us ending up in bed."

"Wow, Sam with that sad story I am sure you would be even able to make a nun's panty drop for you. I am sure I had no resistance when I saw the tears form in your eyes. Your puppy dog face and sadness have always been a weakness of mine."

"Mercedes are you okay, you are not responding to any of this like I thought you would?"

"I am not okay. That is what I have been trying to tell you. I am a hot mess. I am like high school Quinn, Rachel Berry, and Santana mixed into one person. The one thing I never had in common with them but I do now is parental rejection. Quinn's daddy rejected her when she became pregnant with Beth, Rachel always felt rejected by her birth mother no matter how much she tried to sell us her lies, and Santana was rejected by her abuela when she came out as a lesbian. My daddy has been disappointed in me, but he nor my mother had ever made me feel like those three must have felt. It is the shittiest feeling in the world."

"I can't say, I can relate. You know my parents love me like yours used to love you unconditionally. But I am here to listen to you like I know you listened to Quinn and Santana. I am here to hold you, love you, and tell you that you are normal. And if those three can deal with the rejection of a loved one, then I know that you will be able to. They got by with the support of their friends. You have friends, Mercedes. They are willing and waiting to have you back in their lives. Mike and Quinn and Tina and Artie, Kurt and Blaine, and Santana and Brittany would drop anything in a heartbeat to come be with you or you can go to them. Even though you distanced yourself from us, we still talk about you supportively, and we still love you and there is nothing you can do that can stop me from loving you."

"Sam, why do you say the most wonderful things and the exact things I need to hear when I need to hear to them?" Mercedes tried to stop the tears from forming but couldn't stop them.

"I truly believe we are soul mates. To the world we may seem like opposites, but 'you complete me'." Sam using his impressions to try to make her smile.

"And you are wondering how I could love you while you are a hot mess, please remember that is when you fell for me when I was a hot homeless mess. I was depressed, stressed, and humiliated by living in that motel with my family. Yet, you made me smile, you made me laugh, and you gave me a prom night that I would never forget. You listened to me cry, complain, and dream dreams at a lake an entire summer. I even bought this property because it is walking distance to that lake, just because of my memories of you. We have never been perfect, but we have found a way to find love regardless."

"Okay, Sam, I will marry you if I am pregnant because I truly believe that you believe that you love me. But if I am not, then I think we should use this time that I am in Lima getting to know each other and dating and doing something traditional. Dating you could be the escapism I need in dealing with whatever family emergency I have. But I love you, Sam, I don't know for sure if I am in love with you, but I love you too much to have you marry someone as unbalanced as I am right now."

"You know you said you wanted to trade lives with Emma. Be careful what you speak Mercedes. You know Emma battles with her OCD and takes meds and have good days and bad days. I have to babysit Daniel when her episodes get really bad and Will has to take her somewhere for treatment. Their life is not perfect, but their love is strong enough to overcome every obstacle. Think on that Mercedes Jones soon to be Evans." Sam told her as he had to walk away and not try to force her into bending to his will. He pretended to be interested in making a bowl of Lucky Charms while he secretly watched the expressions on her face.

"Okay, Sam, I am not where I need to be, but I am going to trust and have faith that I will get there. I am going to sing one of my favorite songs by Francesca Battistelli to me. and I want you to learn it and play and sing it to me when I let fear consume me. Fear of my mental state, fear of my mother's health, fear of my career being over, and fear of trusting myself to believe and fall completely and madly in love with you because I fear more heartbreak," Mercedes said as soon as Sam sat down with his bowl of cereal.

Sick and tired of being sick and tired

Had as much of you as I can take

I'm so done, so over being afraid

I've gone through the motions

I've been back and forth

I know that you're thinking you've heard this before

I don't know how to say it

So I'm just gonna say it, yeah

Fear, you don't own me

There ain't no room in this story

And I ain't got time for you

Telling me what I'm not

Like you know me well guess what?

I know who I am

I know I'm strong

And I am free

Got my own identity

So fear, you will never be welcome here

Take a minute, let it settle in

You probably never saw it coming

Something's gotta give so I give up you, oh

There's no room for you here

Yeah, I've had enough

The "No Vacancy" sign on my heart is lit up

In case you didn't hear it

Here it is again,

Oh, fear, you don't own me

There ain't no room in this story

And I ain't got time for you

Telling me what I'm not

Like you know me well guess what?

I know who I am

I know I'm strong

And I am free

Got my own identity

So fear, you will never be welcome here

Is there anybody out there just like me?

Anybody needing fear to leave?

If you don't know how to say it

Sing along with me

Sing fear, you don't own me (Sam and Mercedes sing the rest of the song together.)

There ain't no room in this story

And I ain't got time for you

Telling me what I'm not

Like you know me well guess what?

I know who I am

I know I'm strong, brave

And I am free

Got my own identity

So fear, you will never be welcome here

Whoa, goodbye, goodbye fear

Whoa, you will never be welcome here

"That was awesome a live private Mercedes Jones' performance is not helping your case at all. It just makes me love you more. Now let's get back to our serious discussion. You haven't mentioned getting your memory back, but I feel I am duty bound to remind you that you experienced more orgasms in one night, than I have ever witnessed outside a porno. Do I need to do anything like tell you in details what happened or recreate some of those moments to aid in your memory recovery?"

"Just when I thought you were perfect you just had to ruin it didn't you Evans?" Mercedes askes exasperated by Sam's remarks until she realized what he was doing. He was getting her riled her to take her mind off of things, and she couldn't help but give back as much as she was being given my this dorky, romantic, caring, and sensitive man.

"I am just saying. I rocked your world Mercedes Jones made you throw away your V card, and that was just our first tango."

"You are still crazy Sam Evans. You are lucky that the electricity is still out and there is probably six foot of snow outside or I would be headed back to the Schuester's home."

"I will always be crazy for your Mercedes Jones. And I would only follow you and bribe Daniel to get his help in wearing you down. Try to deny it all you want. You know I had you the first time I ever saw your face and didn't even know your name all I knew was there was a girl with an amazing rack and I couldn't help but smile."

"Boy…" Mercedes began as she began to trade quips with him that lasted until they both fell asleep on the daybed in each other's arm.


	3. Chapter 3--The Consequence

**Chapter Three The Consequence**

**A/N: I am back and I am going to try to work on this rewrite of one of my favorite Angelic fanfictions Where You Least Expect It written by mattiwilda. It will have a similar plot but very different characterizations and actions and characters. In this chapter, I borrow songs that are not mine. Shout outs to websites, products, and songs mentioned. I own nothing but the ability to type my thoughts and let the words run away from me. Remember I have no Beta so please forgive the wordiness, mistakes, and the hot mess of the entire situation. Trigger Warnings: unprotected sex, drug abuse, and Christian undertones. Yes I may have a tiny crush on Daniel Ezra and included him as an unseen villain, I changed his name for Fanfiction rules only LOL**

Daniel Ezrahi. As soon as the internet was back up, Sam couldn't stop himself from researching Mercedes' ex. It had to be that British accent and six-pack abs he sported that wooed Mercedes. He only had a first name. But he could logically deduce who it was from looking at old red carpet pictures of the two. Couldn't she tell that he was just a player? Sam memorized every detail of the man's facial features and prepared for a battle in his mind of how he would whoop his ass if they ever met. Mercedes wasted almost two years of her life when she could have been with him, with that waste of space.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Mercedes asked as she entered his creative lab and saw him busy typing on his laptop now that electricity had been restored.

"Just updating my status on Facebook and checking in on students to see how they fared the blizzard," Sam admitted to only what he had done hours earlier and closed out the tab he was currently on and reopened his Facebook tab without looking at his notifications.

"What do you mean updating your status on Facebook? Please, tell me you didn't make us Facebook official," Mercedes looked at Sam with what appeared to be terror on her face.

"Although I want nothing more than to shot it out to the entire world that I am in a relationship with you, I have more class than to do that to you. I only put that I am in a relationship with my lady." Sam said drawing Mercedes into his lap and kissing her.

The three days of being without electricity and basically being stranded together had allowed them to talk and make out and make out more than they had talked during most of their time together. When he woke this morning to the sounds of his house powering up, Sam had been a little upset knowing that his one on one time with Mercedes was coming to an end. He was grateful it was Friday, and he didn't have to go work until Monday, but he was not quite ready to deal with reality yet.

"Oh shit," Sam said as he began to read comments on his posts. The first one was from Stevie: Has that bomb cyclone and cold weather made you lose your mind? I remember you telling me that next time you would be in a relationship, it would be with Mercedes. I know you are crazy, but I don't think she has lost her mind. Do we need to come to Ohio and check on you?

"Let me see what has turned you paler than a ghost," Mercedes demanded and leaned over and saw not only Stevie's posts but the replies underneath it. The first one was from Stacie: Leave Sammy alone Stevie. You know I am an MJ superfan and I happen to know from a credible source that she was spotted at Target in Lima a few days ago. So, it's possible that she and Sam have hooked back up. #trueloveneverdies The second reply was from Santana of all people: Britts told me that Lord Tubbington had said that Trouty was finally getting some. I didn't believe her, and I don't think Cedes would be that desperate. I agree with Stevie that Sam is probably suffering from some sorta delusion. The fourth reply was from Mary: Sam, call home ASAP. The rest of you stop putting out family business on the internet. I don't know what has gotten into my children, but your father and I both want to hear from you privately about what's going on. Stevie: Aw mom, why spoil our fun. Santana: Yeah, Children of the Corn mom, it's not like Sam has a snowball chance in hell of getting with Cedes so just chill out. Brittany: The stars in Jupiter and Saturn are aligned so that means that Stacie is right. Everybody knows that Sam is Jupiter his mouth can like swallow the moon and Mercedes is Saturn because she is so pretty so that means Lord Tubbington was right again as always. Kurt: Sam, Blaine says to call him ASAP. Quinn: I hate to tell you Kurt but Mike is Sam's BFF now and he better be calling the both of us first.

Mercedes couldn't read any more comments. She didn't know what to do or what to think. Just breathe. Come on inhale, exhale and don't scream at Sam. She just needed her purse and her Valium. Yes, that would make her calm down and be able to see everything clearly.

Sam is ready for Mercedes to rip a new hole in him and is surprised that she just calmly slid off of his lap and headed out the room without saying a word. Before he could retrieve his cell phone off of the charging deck and call home, he was abruptly interrupted by hearing Mercedes scream his name. "Oh, lord the shit has hit the fan."

"Samuel Dwight Evans where are my damn pills?" Mercedes screams more than asks as she stumps back upstairs toward him.

"You only had one pill left and after you didn't need it or ask for it, I threw it away. I read that it wasn't safe to take Valium if you are pregnant."

"And how in the world would you know that I am pregnant? We only had sex once. The odds of me being pregnant from my first time have got to be astronomical. I am going to need you to go trash diving and find my pill and give it to me ASAP." Mercedes looks through her purse and finds her phone and reads a message from her management team advising her to look at a video. Mercedes clicks on the TMZ video that just aired thirty minutes ago.

'Mercedes Jones is rumored to now be the cause of the split between her and her discarded boyfriend Daniel Ezrahi. Rumors had been going around that he was cheating on her, and she finally discovered it and kicked him to the curb. But based on Facebook entries from Hollywood starlet Quinn Fabray, social media star Brittany Pierce-Lopez, and queen of the infomercials Santana Lopez, it appears that Mercedes left Ezrahi to return home to Lima to be with an old boyfriend, who she apparently has been in an on and off again relationship with since she has been in high school. #trueloveneverdies When we contacted a representative for Ms. Jones, we were giving the no comment reply which makes us assume that she is not going to deny these allegations. The R&B Grammy award-winning artist, who began her career as a sweet and innocent role model for women of all sizes, had a Jennifer Hudson like transformation and appeared to be following in her footsteps going from music to theater to films. Since her first film was not a box office hit, Jones has been keeping a low profile. Keep tuned in if you want to hear more on this developing story.'

"Mercedes," Sam began looking at her in abject horror as he listened to the video that she had clicked on.

"Sam, I am going to need a little space from you. So, as of now, your man cave is off limits. I got to deal with this shitstorm that you have created. Intellectually, I know that you didn't mean for this to happen, but I am not stable enough to deal with all the emotions that are racing through my veins. I am going to just need some time alone. And don't worry about the Valium. I am going to drink some of your Tennessee whiskey, and you can worry about your fantasy unborn child having Fetal Alcohol Syndrome."

Mercedes began to loudly sing the words to Chris Stapleton's "Tennessee Whiskey" as she slowly climbed down the stairs and headed to Sam's great room.

I used to spend my nights out in a barroom

Liquor was the only love I've known

But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom

And brought me back from being too far gone

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

You're as sweet as strawberry wine

You're as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

I've looked for love in all the same old places

Found the bottom of a bottle always dry

But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it

'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

You're as sweet as strawberry wine

You're as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

You're as sweet as strawberry wine

You're as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

Tennessee whiskey

Tennessee whiskey

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

Tennessee whiskey

Tennessee whiskey

After singing the song and making Sam suffer just a little bit more than was humane by taking his bottle downstairs into his man cave with her, Mercedes began writing a song, something she hadn't done in a long time. She needed to get her feelings out. She knew she shouldn't drink and she wasn't going to drink. She didn't need to worry about developing a hunger for alcohol as she now had to deal with a craving for a pill. What was she going to do when her prescription ran out and she had to confront her dad? She had to develop better coping mechanisms. If she wasn't so mad at Sam, she would be tempted to have him screw her brains out as he had done three nights ago.

Since she had been off of the Valium, her memories of the night were returning and boy she was glad that over ten years ago that she didn't know what she was missing when she kept telling him no. She now knew both the joys and consequences of sex. She was grateful that Sam had been celibate for the last couple of years. But a part of her wished he had some condoms stowed away somewhere.

Thinking about birth control reminded her of the conversation they had about the morning after pill. Being snowed in for three days after the act, guaranteed that morning after pill was not an option for her, but what if she really was pregnant. Part of her was scared and part of her was excited about this possibility. She always loved babies and she would love her child the way a child deserved to be loved. Sam would be a great dad. He would probably spoil any child they had rotten, but he could also be firm with his siblings as he was being firm with her by throwing away her meds. Mercedes' thoughts were all over the place, and instead of writing one song, she felt as if she was working on an anthology of poetry.

* * *

"Quinn, I need you to come to Lima." Sam said after sending a group text out asking everyone to please stop posting on social media about him and Mercedes sharing with them the TMZ link to hopefully induce them to stop fanning the gossip flames.

"So, Mercedes is in Lima like Stacie alluded to," Quinn replied after reading the group text and assuming Mercedes and Sam were back together again.

"Yes, Quinn, and she needs her soul sister. I know you aren't filming anything to after you and Mike marry and honeymoon. So, how fast can you make it back here?"

"What is going on Sam? It doesn't sound like you two have reunited. I hear the concern in your voice."

"I can't go into the details, but I really would appreciate it, if you keep this conversation and everything you discover once you come to Lima to yourself."

"Unlike the rest of you former gleeks, I can keep a secret. Just let me wrap up an interview I have to give to a magazine in New York tomorrow, and I will fly into Lima tomorrow evening. You better be there to pick me up."

"Thanks, Quinn, I knew that I could depend on you."

"You don't owe me any thanks. You were my rock after Noah died, and you are the reason I am marrying the man of my dreams now. And Mercedes was a rock for me during my pregnancy and after my accident. I would willingly give up a kidney for either of you."

"Same here, tell Mike I said hello and tell him that I will tell him everything as soon as I can."

"Believe you me that he will be coming to Lima to fly back with me to LA and confront you for himself. He is ready to play cupid on your behalf and help you get with Mercedes. Only Stacie, Brittany, Blaine, and Mike are rooting for you. Everybody else thinks Mercedes has lost her mind to be willing to get back in a relationship with you especially after that whole Rachel Barry fiasco. I don't care if she told you to help heal Berry's heart; you have got to man up and prove to Mercedes that she is the only woman you could ever love or need."

"I told you Sue admitted to hypnotizing me or I would have never done that silly as shit."

"Whatever, Sam you kissed and made out with Rachel with Mercedes in the same house. That's just beyond nastiness."

"I was out of my mind. I have never been attracted to her, and I thought I was doing what Mercedes wanted. Hey, do you think Mercedes is crazy to be with me, too?"

"Yep, anybody who puts her business out there on Facebook and leaves her open to TMZ would definitely be on my shit list. I love and owe you, but I am 100 % Team Mercedes."

"Wow brutal Fabray, totally brutal, kick a man when he is already low."

"Sisters before misters, and although I know you have finally become an adult and are no longer the silly airhead who thought dating and/or making out with all the original Glee girls was not a big deal, not many people know you as the man that you are today. I will call you when I know what time my flight will be there. Make sure that house of yours is warm and that you have bacon."

"Whatever Quinn, see you soon." Sam ended the call feeling better but not totally convinced that he hadn't ruined everything with his relationship with the love of his life.

* * *

"Sam, why have you washed my clothes and laid them out for me?" Mercedes asked the next day when she finally felt ready to talk to him without screaming at him.

"Because we are leaving the house today. We are going to check you out of your hotel, go grocery shopping, come back fix dinner, and then go to the airport and pick up Quinn."

"And when did I agree to let you be in charge of my social calendar? I don't need you being my daddy, Sam Evans. What? Quinn is coming to Lima, why didn't you tell me this earlier, you ass?"

Choosing to ignore her waspish comebacks, Sam only addressed her latter questions. "Because you told me not to talk to you, and I honored your request. But I did call Quinn and asked her to visit, and she is coming after she finishes her photo shoot and interview for some magazine in New York today. She told me that I needed to have bacon. So, that's why we need to go to the grocery store. I have no idea what kinds of foods to buy for her."

"Quinn wants bacon. That can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"She is pregnant with Mike's baby. Oh my, I am so excited for her."

"How did you deduce pregnancy from Quinn wanting bacon?"

"Because my mom had to buy about fifty pounds of the stuff when she lived with us. A good thing that I was on the internet and found this fantastic recipe for bacon covered cauliflower. I can't wait to fix it for Quinn. Bacon for dinner, bacon and eggs for breakfast, and a BLT for lunch. That is what she is going to want."

"You remember the foods that Quinn craved during her pregnancy from almost 15 years ago. What kind of memory do you have Mercedes Jones?"

"One that is now unclouded now that I am off of the Valium."

"So, you remember everything that happened the night you rocked my world?"

"Yep, too bad that is all we will probably ever have are the memories."

"Mercedes, please say you are kidding. What do I have to do to make you forgive me? I will do whatever you want. Do you want me to suck your toes?"

"There are consequences Sam to our actions. I hope that you see we have been ignoring a gigantic elephant in the room. What if I am pregnant? I still have contractual obligations, your stripper past is sure to be discovered, and a lot of people are not going to be supportive of our relationship. Black Twitter may crucify us both. White nationalists and other hate groups will ridicule us, and our families will have to deal with all of the grief that our being in a relationship is sure to bring. We will be fodders for gossip and innuendo. Do you have any idea, how hard it will be to raise a child from a famous family in little old Lima? Your students will know every embarrassing thing that the paparazzi will dig up, and their parents may object to you teaching their kids. You may have to stop teaching, and if my pilot gets picked up, I am going to be shooting a sitcom in Georgia for nine out of twelve months of the year probably pregnant. Do you want to miss doctor's appointments because you are here teaching, and I am somewhere else on a set."

"And even if I am not pregnant. And you want to date me, how will we be any better at a long distance relationship than we were in the past? Sam merging our lives would take time and sacrifices from both of us. And I don't know if I am willing or emotionally stable to be put in the midst of the drama of what being in a relationship with you will bring. I just know that we gotta count the costs before we plunge head over heels in a relationship and then crumble because we aren't strong enough to keep it afloat when things go shitty and believe me this can bring some epic problems to both of us."

"I know the bottom may fall out the sky, I know the worst thing might happen and one of us might die. But I love you. I love you Mercedes Jones and I am willing to sacrifice my house, my job, everything to be with you. I don't care what my family or our families will have to go through because if they love us as we love them, then they would be willing to go through this and more, just like we would be willing to go to the mat for them. We are no longer kids. We can make any relationship work if we want it enough. The question is Mercedes do you want it enough?"

"Damn Sam, why you gotta make me cry." Mercedes couldn't stop the tears from falling down her eyes. After a moment of collecting herself, Mercedes found a song on her phone and began to sing along with Meghan Trainor:

I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows

We were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared

And then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye (Sam starts singing with John Legend.)

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby

Any chance that I get

I'll make the most of the minutes

And love with no regrets

Let's take our time to say what we want

Here's what we got before it's all gone

'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

* * *

"Well if I didn't get you pregnant before, I am 99% sure that I knocked you up now." Sam teased as he dried them both off from their shower. After singing to each other. Mercedes finally was able to confess her love to him and he couldn't stop himself for making love to her. It was like they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"I should have never agreed to let you suck my toes. I was kidding when I told you that you had to do that by the way."

"Mercedes I love every part of your body, and the way you started calling out my name when I started massaging your foot, I couldn't help but try to see if I could get you to come from just the suction on your tiny toes."

"You have a dirty mouth, Sam Evans."

"Well, this mouth is only dirty with you. I know you were the virgin, but I have had so many firsts with you that I can't believe that I am learning and doing all the things I have read about but never loved anyone enough to try these things with."

"I think it's because we are both a little dorky, and you don't fear condemnation with me. I can't really judge if you are a terrible lover, but if you were terrible to others that just meant that you were made for me. It had got to the point that I was aching for you. I am just glad we got all that sexual tension out of the way before Quinn arrived."

"Do we have to let her stay here? She can stay in your hotel room?"

"Sam, stop thinking with Sam, Jr. and think that if we just went almost four days without sex, we should be able to last this weekend."

"Well, I am sure she won't be in the house the entire time," Sam said to himself as he headed downstairs to make sure that the snow plow had cleared the streets. He had come outside yesterday and scraped his driveway when Mercedes wasn't talking to him. He had been too busy assessing his house for damage that he totally had ignored the roads.

Once he was sure it was safe to travel, he cranked up his truck and waited for Mercedes to come to the garage.


	4. Chapter 4--Family

**A/N: I am back and I am going to try to work on this rewrite of one of my favorite Angelic fanfictions Where You Least Expect It written by mattiewilda. It will have a similar plot but very different characterizations and actions and characters because it is set in the Glee universe. Mercedes is 31 and Sam is 30. I didn't watch the Glee series finale, so assume everything is canon up until that episode. In this chapter I borrow songs that are not mine. Shout outs to websites, products, and songs mentioned, I own nothing but the ability to type my thoughts and let the words run away from me. Remember I have no Beta so please forgive the wordiness, mistakes, and the hot mess of the entire situation. Trigger Warnings: family estrangement/mental illness, suicide, drug abuse, and religious themes.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read, follow, favorite, and review this work. I truly appreciate the love and support.**

"Mercedes, I feel like it has been forever since we have seen each other," Quinn said as soon as the two were alone inside Sam's home and preparing the table for dinner.

"I know and I am sorry that I just lost touch with everyone. I just hit a low point with my own family, and I immersed myself with work going over to London for a year, coming back and filming a movie, and then working on my next album before promoting the movie, has really kept me distant from pretty much everyone."

"Mike and I have moved to California, so we will be closer to you. I am taking a break from acting, but he is starring in a couple of sequels, so we chose to finally buy a home that would be convenient for him to travel to and from various sets."

"I guess, you two are trying to keep your pregnancy a secret for now."

"How did you guess I was pregnant. I really am not showing am I?"

"No, you are not showing. You just told Sam you had to have bacon, and I saw you steal a piece off of my cauliflower wrapped bacon as soon as I took it out of the oven."

"You remember my craving bacon. Wow, Mercedes, that is amazing."

"Well, you did live with my family for four months of pregnancy and I did witness you giving birth which is pretty much a blessing because it made me keep my legs shut throughout high school. Watching Beth be born was a miracle, but I saw the pain and it scared me to maintain my virginity as much as my personal faith did."

"So the rumors of Sam finally getting some are false?" Quinn asked unable to not wait for Mercedes or Sam to volunteer the information.

"Quinn, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"But the way you are walking today, the way that Sam keeps eye sexing you, and the love-marks Sam has left all over your neck are clues that you and he are in some kind of relationship."

"We are back together this time; I really think it is forever. I did something stupid Quinn, but I don't regret us being together because I love him, and I know that he loves me."

"The only stupid thing you ever did was take relationship advice from Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce, and Kurt Hummel."

"Quinn, what in the world are you talking about?"

"When you broke up with Sam in New York that should have never happened. You two had one of the healthiest relationships that I had ever seen. Sam is one of the few guys in Glee who would never cheat on his girlfriend. Even when he had the opportunity to use me for sex while you were dating Shane, he wasn't the least bit tempted. I teased him enough when he first got to McKinley to know that he had a lot of self-control and would have been willing to wait for marriage for you no matter what temptations were thrown his way. You got some bad advice because all of those people were jealous of you and your relationship with Sam. They were cheaters or had been cheated on and couldn't process fidelity and a relationship that was built on faith, trust, love, and honesty."

"But I cheated on Shane with Sam and …"

"Mercedes, Shane didn't love you and you didn't love Shane. He was a placeholder for Sam a rebound. He knew it, and you knew it. You should have ended the relationship with Shane first but you didn't want to hurt his feelings. You are allowed to be a human and make mistakes." Quinn interrupted Mercedes because she knew the guilt her friend felt after doing such a ratchet thing.

"I guess but you know how much pressure my parents put on me to be perfect, Quinn. I had to have perfect grades, I had to not get in trouble at school, and I was to follow in their footsteps and marry a man like Shane and have a bunch of cocoa babies."

"Mercedes, I am grateful that your parents opened up their home to me, but even I could see that your home life wasn't perfect. Was it better than mine? Hell yes, but your parents would not even support you in Glee because you were never given a solo in competition or was perceived as the star. How many football games did your parents go to support your brother, while he was in high school and college?"

"You know they went to every home game. My father thought football was going to open doors for Michael, which it did result in him getting a full ride scholarship. He thought singing was just a hobby, and that he could see me sing solo at church every Sunday so why should he come to competitions to hear me sing a glory note at the end of a performance."

"Surely, you know that was just an excuse. He didn't want you to become a singer. He wanted you to have the perfect education, the perfect career, and the perfect marriage. His ideas are not evil or wrong. He just didn't want you to be who you are and what you have been to millions of girls who have looked up to you. He is a lot like Mike's dad. It's not that they don't love you as their children, it's just that they want to control you and pressure you into being carbon copies of themselves."

"Well, it doesn't matter now Quinn. My dad has told me that I am pretty much dead to him after he saw my music video "Love Hurts So Much". He told me that I wasn't welcome back into his house until I give up my harlot lifestyle and stopped being a Jezebel."

"What did your mother say, I can't see Mama Jones agreeing to this treatment of her baby girl."

"She pleaded with him, and then he threw Bible verse after Bible verse in her face about how the wife should submit to the husband, and how the husband is the head of the household. And so she has pretended to be estranged from me, but sneaks and talks to me as much as she can when he is not around."

"Didn't Michael try to talk some sense into your parents?"

"He thinks everyone who is successful in Hollywood has sold their souls to the devil. That when I went on tour with Beyonce that I became a part of the Illuminati and that's why I only received my Grammys after I showed skin and recorded an album that showed how I have lost my Baptist beliefs and Christian faith."

"So, you are basically estranged from your entire family. When was the last time you actually saw your mom?"

"Two years ago, and then she calls me about a week ago and tells me that I am needed at home. That there was a family emergency and that she didn't feel comfortable talking about it with me on the phone. I was able to rearrange my work responsibilities and let everyone know that I was on family medical leave. I still don't know why I am here in Lima. My parents were in Columbus when the bomb cyclone hit and aren't expected to be home until Sunday. I have been texting my mom, and she said that she would like for me to attend church with the both of them on Sunday and then they will tell me what is going on."

"So, it sounds like your father is willing to reconcile."

"The only way I could see that happening Quinn is that my mother is dying. I don't want to think that, but I don't know what I would do if I lose her. She is my only blood relation that loves me unconditionally."

"Well, I know that we haven't been as close as we should have been because I wanted to forget the sad Quinn that needed you as a friend. But losing Noah has made me finally grow up and realize that nobody is promised a tomorrow. It is up to us to treasure all the time we have with our loved ones. You were once my soul sister when I was pregnant, and maybe I am like the prodigal sister who wants us to be sisters again. We have a lot more in common now than we have ever had before."

"Sam, hasn't told you that I am pregnant has he?" Mercedes asked after hearing Quinn say they had more things in common now.

"What!" Quinn exclaimed looking at Mercedes as is she had lost her mind. Causing Sam to stop eavesdropping and rushing inside ready to deny Mercedes' accusation.

"I thought Sam had convinced you that I was pregnant. We've only had sex a couple of times without protection and he is convinced that he has knocked me up."

"He didn't tell me that. Oh, shit. I am going to have to pay Brittany and Mike a $1,000.00."

"What in the hell are you talking about Quinn?" Sam asked before Mercedes could open her mouth.

"Well, we started a group chat on Google with Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Tina, and Artie. And Mike and Brittany were the only two who thought that upi would even be capable of getting inside Mercedes Jones' drawers without a wedding band. I was even bold enough to bet the two a thousand dollars that it was just Lord Tubbington having gas and it wasn't a true prediction at all about you, Sam, getting some."

"Please tell me I am dreaming Lord," Mercedes said as joined her hands as if she was going to pray.

The threesome spent the rest of the evening rehashing things, catching up, and enjoying the meal. Mercedes and Quinn spent the night together in the guest room much to Sam's chagrin rehashing their old friendship and doing the things they did when Quinn lived with her during her first pregnancy. When Sam checked in on them before heading to bed, he was surprised to see the two of them asleep cuddled up in the center of the bed with Mercedes hand on Quinn's belly. He couldn't stop himself from taking a picture on his phone and texting Mike to come and get his woman because she had already stolen Mercedes from him.

"Sam, Quinn is not trying to steal Cedes from you, so stop texting and calling me," Mike said after the fifth time Sam had called him that day.

"Every since she has been here Mike, I haven't had any time alone with Mercedes. It's like they have taken over my man cave and are having an all-day slumber party. The only time I see them is when they go to the kitchen to cook something with bacon."

"Oh, well I am sure when you saw Mercedes' hand on Quinn's stomach that you know about the baby."

"Yeah, congratulations and all of that, but do you think you can come today instead of tomorrow to pick up your wife?"

"Easier said than done my brother. If I come today, Quinn would ignore me still and keep on bonding with Mercedes. I have called my fiancee you know, and she has told me to leave her alone. That she and Mercedes are having to catch up on three years in one weekend. So, I can't help you out there besides I am working unlike you. I have some promos for my next movie that I have to finish today, so I will talk to you later."

Sam exchanged goodbyes with Mike and went again to check on Mercedes and Quinn and was surprised that they had left the man cave and were now back in the bedroom. He didn't eavesdrop, but he really did want to know what they were talking about. He decided to leave the house and do what he normally did on Saturdays volunteer a couple of hours at the local homeless shelter giving little kids guitar lessons.

"Quinn, are you sure that your therapist had you say these kinds of things. Doesn't speaking these words bring life to them and resurrect painful memories?"

"I know you may not believe in all the psychobabble but after being treated for postpartum depression and regular depression with interpersonal therapy and antidepressants, I had to find the roots of all the times I felt rejected and when I started to reject people to protect myself. It really caused me to have the breakthrough I needed to forgive my dad not because he deserved it, but because I needed it to let go of the hurt of my past. You know I only sought aggressive treatment after Noah died, and I wanted to just die, too. I had masked my depression for years, but when I lost him, everything came flooding back like a hurricane. Not being a mother to Beth, everything I did wrong, and everything that everybody else had done wrong against me. I was suicidal."

"Oh, no, Quinnie." Mercedes looked at her friends with tears in her eyes.

Quinn continued knowing she had to tell Mercedes everything. "Well, after my sister Frannie was born, my mom almost died giving birth to her, but my dad pressured her into getting pregnant again because he wanted a boy. Russell Quinn Fabray the Third was going to be his future son's name. When I was born a girl my mother had further complications and had to have a hysterectomy. My dad was disappointed that he had another daughter instead of a son. But he still put on the front of being a loving husband and loving father."

Quinn paused taking a break before continuing, "I used food as a substitute for his apparent lack of love, and when I was bullied in school, his solution was to have me go to a Fat Farm and pay for all the plastic surgery that I needed, so I could look like mom and Frannie and basically become his real-life Barbie number three that he wouldn't have to worry about anymore. My sister Frannie was the ideal child, so it was hard for me to live up to her. However, when I became a cheerleader and became more like my dad critical, mean, and unfaithful, the more he began to give me the attention that I always longed for."

"It wasn't until he found out about my pregnancy, that the real Russell Fabray returned and his rejection of me broke me. It made me do all kinds of crazy shit and made me really hate guys in particular. The reason why I went along with Terri Schuester was to help my situation and to get back at Will Schuester for focusing so much on Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson that he couldn't see the rest of us needed attention, support, and place to shine."

"During this time I only had one true friend, and that was you, Mercedes. I never should have gone back home with my mom who used alcohol to numb all of her pain which kept her blind to the fact that I was suffering. The pink hair, the cigarettes, the fake tattoo, the Skanks were all signs pointing to a girl in crisis. I thought I had successfully destroyed all of my relationships with everyone by cheating on Sam with Finn, my obsession for being prom queen, and my staying silent when Will allowed you to leave the Glee club. I was hurt that you recruited Santana instead of me. I was like who was your soul sister, so I stayed with New Directions and did things to make you mad at me like trying to get back with Sam because of my problematic thinking of trying to get back Beth or replace her with another baby. It wasn't until you guys were robbed from winning that I initiated your returning to Glee because I knew that I needed you and the other girls back with me. Still, it wasn't until I had my car accident, that I realized how much I mattered to people. "

"Wow, I didn't know all of this Quinn."

"You would have thought I would have been better off at Yale, but no I let my daddy issues basically the lack of a father's love drive me into a relationship with my professor who was thirty years older than me. I then tried to be a lesbian because I was like I didn't need another man using me, but I just couldn't get into it unless I was drunk and high. It wasn't until I sunk so low and began dating a younger version of my father in Biff McIntosh that I finally realize what I was doing. It was Puck who opened my eyes, and we eventually got back together because I assumed he was the only one who actually cared for me to tell me the truth. His death broke me, Mercedes." Quinn has to stop and she and Mercedes both cry for a while before Quinn is able to gather herself and continue.

"It was only until Noah died that I actually went into treatment for my depression. Sam was there for me as a true friend, and I got on my meds and I was serious about my therapy because it was life or death for me."

"I am sorry Quinn that I wasn't there for you throughout all of this," Mercedes said wishing she could turn back time.

"I probably wouldn't have been receptive to you. It seemed as if your life was perfect, and I just would have compared you to me because I was still the old twisted Quinn seeing girls as competitors and not seeing them as true friends. It was easier for Sam to help me than my own sister. He was a man that truly cared for me and didn't want anything in return. Your last record had come out and it was to him a series of love letters that you had written to him, and he was convinced that he still had a chance to win your heart and have his happily ever after with you."

"I thought he was crazy, but he stopped dating other women, and he focused on becoming the man that he thought you would want. He took me to a treatment facility after watching me attempt to drive home drunk after we had a memorial service for Noah at McKinley.

"When I got healthy after months of therapy, he fixed me up on a welcome to your new life Quinn Fabray date with Mike Chang out of all people. Mike and I started off as just friends because I wasn't ready for a relationship. But, he is just a good person whose care and concern was all I needed at the time. At first, he became my escort to red carpet events and movie premieres. Then, we started talking on the phone while we were on our different sets. Falling in love with him was something that I never expected to happen, but one day I looked at him and I saw all the things in a man that I wanted were right there in him. He can be a chauvinist at times because you can't escape your family's modus operandi. But, my personality keeps that in check. He helps me be the best Quinn that I can be, and I bring out the best in him as well. We have our disagreements, but I am truly blessed that I have found love again with someone who is perfect for me."

"That is truly beautiful and inspirational. I am going to go to therapy. I realize now that I have been suffering from depression since my dad disowned me, and I didn't even realize it. I also have been battling the desire to take the Valium that I recently was prescribed to escape from everything that is happening. Listening to you, makes me realize that I need counseling, and I will try to use some of the things that you said worked for you."

"Well, this first exercise is only you confronting the people of your past who have rejected you or you have perceived rejection from and you tell them how their actions have made you feel."

Mercedes took a deep breath, "Daddy, I never felt as if you saw me as being good enough to succeed in my chosen career. I felt rejected when you never came to support me when I was in show choir or even a performer with the Cheerios. Your words always made me feel like I couldn't follow my dreams or be the woman that I wanted to be because it was foolish and would lead me to a life of ruin. And when you told me I was no longer your daughter, a part of me broke. I could deal with the neglect and the disappointment but what I felt from you was the opposite of a father's love. I felt as if you hated me and didn't even know who I was. It has been very tempting to lose my morals and do things that I shouldn't do to get ahead in show business."

"But, I always remembered to stay true to myself and never compromise my faith. But, you never acknowledged or supported me because I believe a part of you wanted me to fail, so that I would come running back home and become the person you wanted me to be. I am not and will never be the daughter that you want me to be. I see nothing wrong with me wanting to be tastefully sexy and sharing my talents with the world and if you can't accept me for me then that's on you."

"I am almost 32 years old. I am an adult and not a child. I am not going to change myself so that you can be happy. I am not going to live my life for you. I am following my dreams, living my life, and if you can't support me, then that's your problem. It's not mine. I am not the reason why you have rejected me. I did nothing wrong. And I refuse to continue to blame myself for causing our family to become estranged."

"It's your fault. You keep talking about the Bible, but you don't live out its principles. You are supposed to forgive, not judge others, love unconditionally, and treat others like you want to be treated. And you have shown me the opposite of these tenets of our so-called faith. I thought that by the second Christmas, you would be willing to welcome me home, and I heard nothing from you, and this hurt me so much that I worked during the holidays giving concerts to try to hide the fact that I was alone. I am always alone. I never felt like I fit in at school, I never felt like I fit in in Hollywood. I have always felt like I didn't deserve to be loved unconditionally because of you. I couldn't even give love and receive love because of you."

Mercedes couldn't finish, she didn't even know she was feeling those things until the words came out of her mouth. The Kelly Clarkson song came to her mind and she began to sing it as a catharsis to what she was feeling.

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known

Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life

Because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

* * *

After hours of confessionals and snack breaks, Mercedes was finally able to stop crying and forgive Quinn for what she felt like was rejecting her while Quinn was battling postpartum depression and when she seemed to desert Mercedes for Rachel like all her friends in the glee club did at some point.

"You know what Quinn? I just realized that when I have needed you the most you have always been there for me. When I had the beginnings of an eating disorder when I was juggling Shane and Sam, and now that I am dealing with my current familial drama. And that means more to me than any words that I can say."

"Well, we have this weird bond. People would think that we would be opposites but we are really quite similar. I just left Lucy Caboosey behind and became an insufferable jerk, while you have more of Mama Jones' patience, love, and forgiving nature and could only be everybody's friend because you feared rejection so much."

"It was that fear that made me break up with Sam what three or four times. I just always thought he would find someone better than me. Nobody ever put me first Quinn, not even my mother. She puts my dad above me and Michael. I couldn't see why Sam of all people kept choosing me. I sabotaged my relationship with him and everybody else because I don't want to be hurt again and my fear of true intimacy."

"I wish we could live a life without pain. But we have experienced the pain and loss of Finn and Noah. We know how short life truly is. And I hoping it makes us better able to realize how rare love is and how important it is to treasure every moment of being with the person you love."

"What if my mom is dying Quinn? How I am going to confront them all tomorrow? I don't know how I am going to have the strength to face the pain."

"We are going with you, Mercedes. We are your family, too. Sam is my brother and your future husband, and I am your sister. I think with us being there with you in church will give you the strength you need to later discuss whatever family emergency you have in private with them. You know you have our love and support, and I promise we won't let you down. We will pray and hope for the best. And if the worst happens, we won't desert you. I think it will take an act of God to get Sam to leave your side anyway."

Mercedes laughed for the first time with the image of Sam being unwilling to leave her side. "Thanks, Quinn. I am going to pray. Even though my faith has been faltering lately and I would rather self medicate and live in denial, I need to face my demons."

"Alright Troubletone Jones before you start bringing Jesus up in here, let's continue our Kelly Clarkson songfest with me singing Brittany's part and you singing Santana's.

Lyrics

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

But told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me but you see what doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning

In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

When I'm alone

"Mike, I think you have lost Quinn to Cedes," Sam couldn't help but call Mike again after hearing them singing Kelly Clarkson, Spice Girls, Beyonce, and Cyndi Lauper songs when he returned home. It was if they were singing all girl empowerment songs and having the time of their lives. He wouldn't be surprised if they were singing that song to each other next with Mercedes taking over his part.

"Sam, you need to chill, bro. I am sure they are just having fun. Quinn and I will be back in California tomorrow while you will have Mercedes there with you for I don't know how long. Just let them bond. I know it's killing you now that you have had a little taste of Cedes, but you can't be hogging her and dogging her. Your relationship is going to be tough as it is with her being Hollywood and you being in Ohio. Get used to distance now, so it won't be a problem later."

"Easier said than done. And you know how I am not rational when it comes to Mercedes Jones. Common sense leaves me and I feel like she hung the sun and the moon, and I just miss her Mike. I didn't know how much until we were back together."

"I am taking a red-eye flight, so I will be there in time for church tomorrow. Quinn has told you the plan right?"

"Yes, she texted it to me when she texted it to you. I just didn't think you would be here."

"I will see you in eight hours, Sam. You have survived ten years without Mercedes, so I know you can last ten more hours." Mike told his friend before ending the call.


	5. Chapter 5: We Are Family

**A/N: I am back and I am going to try to work on this rewrite of one of my favorite Angelic fanfictions Where You Least Expect It written by **mattiewilda**. It will have a similar plot but very different characterizations and actions and characters because it is set in the Glee universe. This was supposed to be one chapter with chapter four but it became too wordy even for me who loves a good 10,000-word chapter, so I had to break it apart. In this chapter, I borrow songs that are not mine. Shout outs to websites, products, and songs **mentioned,** I own nothing but the ability to type my thoughts and let the words run away from me. Remember I have no Beta so please forgive the wordiness, mistakes, and the hot mess of the entire situation. Trigger Warnings: family estrangement/mental illness, suicide, drug abuse, and religious themes.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read, follow, favorite, and review this work. I truly appreciate the love and support.**

"I am so afraid to get out of this car you guys," Mercedes admitted as soon as they picked up Mike from the airport and were waiting in the parking lot of her church.

"You two go in and save us some seats. We will be in a little while," Sam said reaching for his phone.

After Mike and a reluctant Quinn left, Sam began singing the Francesca Battistelli song that Mercedes had introduced him to not so long ago. Mercedes gave him a watery smile and began to join in and by the end of the song, she had encouraged herself enough to try to take the bull by its horn.

They entered the church and quickly saw Mike and Quinn who stuck out because there were not that many Asians and blondes in the church. After they were seated, Sam looked around for her parents and found them facing forward not aware that their daughter had arrived.

When the service was completed, Mercedes couldn't make a quick exit because several people recognized her and her famous friends. They were quick to ask for autographs, ask how long was she back in Lima, and when would she be gracing the congregation with a song. By the time the quartet had made it out of the church, her parents were nowhere in sight. The ride to the Jones' home was filled with silence as Sam tried to start a conversation, but he could tell Mercedes thoughts were in her head, so he let her be.

"We are here," Sam said just to hear his voice speak. Everybody knew they were at Mercedes' home a house her parents wouldn't sell when Mercedes offered to build them a new one.

"You can do this Mercedes," Quinn told her friend after watching her remain in the vehicle several minutes without moving to open the door.

"If you need us, you can text us 911, and we will be in there before you can blink," Mike said hoping to encourage his friend that he hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

"You know both Mama and Pop Jones can't refuse me when I am pregnant why else would they spend hundreds of dollars in bacon for me?" Quinn added hoping to encourage Mercedes.

"Okay, you guys, I am going inside, I just needed to prepare myself for this confrontation. I will text you guys if I need you. I can do this." Mercedes left the extended cab truck with Sam's assistance. He walked her to the door and gave her kiss of encouragement on the cheek before reluctantly heading back to the truck.

Mercedes rung the doorbell and never felt as if she would ever have to do this. She always had her key and could go right in. It was her home, and now she felt like an unwelcome visitor. When her mom opened the door, Mercedes saw the tears in her mother's eyes and went in for the hug that had been a long time coming.

"Come in, child. It's cold as the dickens out there." Her mother said after they finished hugging and crying for what felt like forever.

"How are you doing mama?" Mercedes asked as she shed her coat, hat, and gloves in the alcove.

"I am doing a thousand percent better now that you are in here where you belong in your home."

Mercedes couldn't help the tears that once again began to stream down her face. She looked her mother over carefully and could not see anything amiss with her health externally as she followed her into the den. It wasn't until she saw her father seated in his recliner that she knew that the family emergency didn't involve her mother, it involved her father.

"Hey there baby girl," Malachi Jones says as soon as his daughter comes into view.

Mercedes couldn't believe that after disowning her, he was greeting her as if nothing had changed. She wanted to implode with the questions that were running through her mind.

"Mercy mine, aren't you going to greet your daddy?" Her mother prodded noticing Mercedes' conflicted facial expressions.

"Hi, daddy," was all Mercedes was capable of saying before turning to mom and leading her back into the entrance hall, "What's happened to him?"

"Well, your dad had to be rushed to the emergency room and transferred by flight to a hospital in Columbus well before your flight landed. He was in ICU and diagnosed with septic shock. The sepsis started suddenly, and he almost died. But before the attack, he started falling around and forgetting things. I was afraid he had Alzheimer's disease, and that was the family emergency I called you about. Instead, it was a UTI infection that caused him to have temporary dementia. I didn't know about this until after the sepsis diagnosis. He was released from the hospital yesterday, and your brother drove us back home."

"Mom, I thought the emergency had to do with you. I thought you must be dying and that was the only reason why dad was allowing me back into his house. You should have called me and told me this, so I didn't have to worry so much. And dad could have died. You didn't even call me to tell me he was in ICU."

"You were on an airplane when it happened Mercy baby. I couldn't get a call to you. And when we got to Columbus, I was a wreck not in my right mind. I thought I was going to lose him. I couldn't think. The nurse called your brother, and he came and by the time your flight had landed, the doctor was sure he was going to recover. If I had known what was going through your mind, I would have called you, but I didn't know what your feelings were towards your daddy. I wouldn't have blamed you if you hated him. The most shocking thing that happened when he was able to talk was that he asking for you."

"Asking for the daughter he had disowned and never wanted to see again?"

"I don't know if he even remembers that day. After the UTI onset of dementia, he hasn't regained all of his memories. Some are cloudy, and some just haven't materialized. At first, the only thing he could remember was that Trump was president. He didn't know me, his age, or that he had a family. I panicked and called you and your brother telling you that I needed you both because I was afraid he was gone mentally. However, after the sepsis was treated in Columbus, his memory slowly returned. Not everything, thank God not everything. We had a tremendous fight on Thanksgiving and then again on Christmas which made me mad enough to contact a lawyer about drawing up divorce papers. I couldn't put up with not being with my baby for the holidays. It was no longer a choice, it was a need. I needed to be with you and your brother, and if it wasn't with your father or if he couldn't accept it, then I couldn't accept him."

"We had been living in separate rooms and basically living separate lives since January. So, when he came down with the UTI, I didn't know. I am the one who always made him go to the doctor. You know as a dentist, he thought he could diagnose and treat himself of almost everything and only went in for his yearly checkup. At first, I blamed myself for letting it get this bad and him almost dying. I was a mess, Mercedes, and I am sorry for not letting you know everything as soon as it happened, but we were in the middle of a bomb cyclone, and there was nothing you could do but endanger your own life with coming to the hospital in those conditions."

"Mom, I…" Mercedes was speechless. It was all too much to process. Her dad nearly dying, her mom willing to divorce her dad because of his treatment of her, and her dad's memory fading was just too much to process at one time.

"Yes, baby girl." Sheree Jones could only hold her daughter and watch as the pain of the entire situation wracked itself through her daughter's petite frame.

After several moments, Mercedes was able to pull herself together to remember the three that were outside waiting for her. "Mom, Sam, Quinn, and Mike are outside waiting on me, do you mind if I texted them to come inside?"

"No, baby, I don't mind. Are you telling me that my Quinnie is outside? Tell them to hurry in, I have enough Sunday supper cooked to feed an army. I cooked all your favorites for your homecoming meal. I just couldn't believe you were finally coming home. We can talk about all this later. You are going to be here for a while right?"

Mercedes nodded her head as she sent a group text to the three telling them to come inside for Sunday supper. Mercedes went into the den to talk to her father, giving her mother the opportunity to give her boyfriend and friends an abbreviated heads up on what had occurred.

When the trio entered the den with Mrs. Jones, they were a little shocked to see Mercedes and her dad engaging in a conversation about Aretha Franklin's death. Apparently, her father didn't know she had passed, and Mercedes was telling him how she had sung "Ain't No Way" his favorite song at a memorial concert for the departed star on her birthday. It was the last concert she had performed in because she was not promoting an album release more so dedicating her time to acting.

When her dad looked up and saw the three people entering the den, he focused in on Quinn the only one he could remember. "How's my second daughter by another mother and mister been doing?" He asked her, and Quinn came over and told him how she was pregnant and engaged to Mike, and this caused him to tell his wife to go and cook his baby girl number 2 some bacon. This made everyone laugh and pretend that everything was normal when it apparently was the opposite of normalcy.

By the time the dinner was over, Mercedes still felt as if she were dreaming and could barely process it when her mother asked if she would be leaving the hotel and staying in her old room.

"Mom, I think that we need to have a talk with just the three of us before I move back in." Mercedes was afraid that her dad's memory would return and he would kick her out of the house again and she didn't know if she was strong enough to take being rejected twice especially after seeing her father look at her with love in his eyes. She just knew that she was going to need time to reconcile herself with everything that was going on.

"Honey, Mercedes told me that she has three months of leave to spend with us while I recover. Let her have some time with her friends before they leave. I am sure they have to go to work tomorrow, and I am sure she doesn't want to be stuck in a hotel by herself. She can come and bring her stuff then."

"Um," Sam begin wanting to say that he was going to ask Mercedes to come to McKinley and be a special advisor for New Directions and tell them that Mercedes was more than welcome to remain to stay with him when he felt a kick from under the table.

"We will talk about it tomorrow. Mom, that was a delicious supper. I think dad is about ready for his post-dinner nap. Why don't I call you tomorrow before coming over," Mercedes suggested while beginning to help her mother clear the table after a dessert of Mercedes' favorite homemade chocolate cheesecake.

By the time goodbyes were shared accompanied with a lot of fawning over Quinn's barely discernible baby bump, Mercedes felt as if she had slept walked her way to the truck and back inside Sam's home. She filled everyone in on the situation, and they all just listened and didn't say anything until she had finished.

"Well, I hate to say your dad's near-death experience could be a blessing in disguise but it could be. We won't know if he will get his memory back or what his reactions to you will be." Sam held her in his arms, wiping her tears when they began to fall.

"You know that you have us if you need us," Mike reminded Cedes.

"All I can do is put myself in your shoes, and if it is were me, I would reconnect with my dad, and then when he was fully recovered faulty memory restored or not, I would be honest with him and try to resolve the conflict. What if he sees the video again? What if Michael mentions something he shouldn't? I just know that keeping things hidden never works. The ugliness that is hiding will always be exposed whether we like it or not. Just let me know when you are going to be open with him. I will come back to Lima and be with you." Quinn spoke knowing that the truth hurts but it was important to maintain the lines of honesty in all relationships.

"You are right Quinn. But a big part of me wants to be selfish, and I want to continue having my father look at me with acceptance, love, and pride. Part of me wants to pray that his memory never returns and we can continue on as if he didn't disown me, but I know that is not a solution but a band-aid covering up the problem. For his health sakes and the fragility of their marriage, I will be quiet now, but before I return to California, I will become totally transparent with him. I can still be kicked out of his house and suffer rejection again, but it's better to heal from that a second time than to live a lie."

"That is why I love you, Mercedes Jones. You are a good person. There are a lot of people that I have met who are selfish, blind to societal injustices, and only have compassion about things that concern their immediate friends and family. You are caring, forgiving, and willing to risk your happiness. I am the luckiest man in the world to have found love with you."

"Please don't start Sam, Mercedes needs your support, but you two need to slow down and allow Mercedes to heal. She needs a friend now more than a lover. I need you to be the friend you were to me when I was low. There is time for romancing later," Quinn said using the snarky voice of her old days as HBIC.

"Give Mercedes space and support Sam. If she needs you, she will come to you." Mike said knowing how obsessive Sam could be. His phone calls prompted him to talk with his friend when they were waiting outside the Jones' home, and Sam was reluctant to leave Mercedes at the door. Mike told him how he began romancing Quinn when he knew she was ready for a relationship. He let Quinn be in the driver seat, and Sam needed to do the same for Mercedes. Sam had reluctantly agreed, but sometimes Sam's own issues with rejection from Mercedes caused him to hover instead of trust that Mercedes would not break his heart again.

"I am just surprised that quick to propose Evans hasn't tried to put a ring on it," Quinn said remembering the promise ring Sam had given her in high school after just months of dating.

"You could join us in a double ceremony," Mike suggested kiddingly and was quickly shut down when he saw death glares from Mercedes and Sam. The two were back to sharing the same expressions as they did while they were in high school.

"Well, you two might not mind getting hitched when Quinn is five months pregnant, but in case Mercedes is pregnant, we are getting married as soon as possible."

"Don't get Sam started on his imaginary baby and now imaginary wedding," Mercedes said looking at Sam as if he had lost his mind.

"I have a feeling that Sam is going to try to make that imaginary baby a real baby. Mercedes you should probably move in with your parents tonight." Quinn said.

"I am going to wait until tomorrow," Mercedes said to emotionally drained to think of going back into her childhood home that evening and confronting her parents.

"But," Sam began only to be silenced by Mercedes' expression on her face.

"I haven't been with my parents for two years, and they are getting older. I want to use my family emergency leave with my family emergency, Sam. I also want to get counseling and recommend my parents do family counseling with me as well. My mom who doesn't believe in divorce saw a divorce attorney and was going to walk away from almost forty years of marriage. I think that I need to be sensitive to their needs as well as my own going forth."

"That sounds wise," Mike said knowing how much of a difference therapy had made for Quinn, and he would support anyone seeking mental health services.

"I am all for that Mercedes, I will be here if you need me, while you are reconciling with your family," Sam said realizing true love means understanding a person's needs and supporting them, and he had to stop going back to needy Sam and allow Mercedes space as Mike had basically ordered him to do so earlier.

"Don't worry, I will be spending my time mostly with them, but I am sure we will have some time to be together. I will need someone to vent to, to cry to, and someone to just give me a hug and tell that everything will be alright."

"Well, I will be available for Facetime, and Mike and I are coming back for Easter, Mother's Day, and to finalize the wedding before June 15th. I am glad that you are going to be a bridesmaid with Mike's sister, Santana, and Brittany. You will be the calming force along with my sister Frannie at my bachelorette party."

After some tearful goodbyes between Mercedes and Quinn, it only a few minutes later that Sam heard his doorbell ring. He went to go check his door to find his mother, sister, and brother waiting to be let in.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls Samuel Evans?" was the first words he heard before he could even ask what the hell were they doing here this late on a Sunday in March.

Stacie just went ahead and entered the house and was the first to notice Mercedes' presence. "Oh my Lord, it's true. I knew it was true. I am so glad that you are here and back together with Sam," the eighteen-year-old screeched when she caught a glimpse of her favorite singer.

"Move out of the way, brat, I am hugging her first," Stevie said following Stacie's line of vision and going up to envelop his second boyhood crush, Quinn being the first, in a hug.

"Let her go, Stevie, you big brute you are suffocating her," Stacie complained and only stopped hitting Stevie on the back when he had released Mercedes, and she was content in getting a long hug of her own.

Mercedes was flabbergasted. She had endured enough today she had thought but apparently the effervescent love of the Evans family was able to cancel out the effect of their intrusion and unexpected arrival had brought about in her psyche.

"So, you are going to finally put my boy out his misery and settle down with him and give me a couple of grandkids. Praise God, miracles, fasting, and praying have finally worked." Mary said while gathering Mercedes in a hug that caused the younger woman to start crying again.

"Well, I see how much I matter to all of you," Sam said looking at his family ignoring him and immersing Mercedes in all their attention and love. His mother was ready to flay him for ignoring her but one glance at Mercedes had her forgetting his presence and supposed sins.

"Hush up, we see your ugly mug all the time, but Mercedes, the Mercedes Jones who I have to show pictures of from when she babysat us to get people to believe that I know her, is here with us for the first time in like forever. Sure the skype chats and messages kept us connected, but we haven't seen her in the flesh since we were little kids," Stevie said.

"For once, Stevie said something better than I could," Stacie said while looking at her mother still holding onto Mercedes. "Mom, let her go, I promise she ain't disappearing. According to Brittany, wedding bells are in Sam's immediate future, and I have come to help plan their wedding."

"You finally proposed, and Mercedes accepted, was it psychosis brought on by the bomb cyclone?"

"No, you idiot, Mercedes and I are finally on the same page at the same time."

"Let me see the ring," Stacie demanded gently trying to push her mom away from Mercedes so she could look at her hand.

"There is no ring," Stacie said after looking at both of Mercedes' ring fingers.

"Because we have been kinda stranded here." Sam began only to be interrupted by Mary.

"You could have gone today to pick out a ring, but I am unsure if Lima has anything suitable for a queen, and Mercedes is a queen, Sam."

"We are not engaged," Mercedes said after finally being able to join the conversation.

"What?" "I told you Brittany's cat wasn't psychic and Mercedes wasn't crazy," "Why not?" Sam couldn't keep up with whose voice was uttering which statement.

"I have brought up marriage, I just haven't had time to formally proposed," Sam said trying to unruffle feathers.

"I should hope so, I know I allowed you all to live in sin in New York, but Blaine was supposed to be your roommate. I don't want you setting this type of example for your brother and sister."

"Mom, I am twenty years old and on Spring Break along with your daughter from college, I think we are both cool with the fact that Sam and Mercedes are shacking up," Stevie said giving his brother a slow wink.

"We aren't living together. I am on family medical leave and will be moving in with my parents tomorrow." Mercedes said hoping to diffuse the situation.

"But, you are going to make an honest man out of my Sammy aren't you," Mary insisted mollified that the two weren't living together.

"Mrs. Mary, Sam and I just got back together, I think we need to take some time before we rush into marriage."

"You, see what I am dealing with mom. The only thing that would convince Mercedes to marry me right now is if she had a bun in the oven."

"Are you sure she doesn't?" Mary asked looking at the both of them. Sam had marks on his neck and Mercedes did too. She knew they had been doing more than kissing these past days snowed in together. She wasn't born yesterday.

"Please, Mrs. Mary, don't feed into Sam's delusions, as far as I know, there is no baby and please don't let TMZ get a whiff of their being a possibility of my being pregnant." She hadn't forgotten how Stevie's Facebook reply began the publicity regarding her relationship with Sam.

Stevie couldn't hide the blush that crept on his face, "I am sorry for that truly, Mercedes, I didn't know all those people from your old glee club were going to respond and that it would catch the eye of TMZ."

"It is what it is, but I am a public figure, and I beg all of you to not post anything about me on social media without my permission," Mercedes said trying to let the past stay in the past.

After catching up with what was going on with all the Evans family, Stevie and Sam went downstairs into the man cave to play some video games. Mercedes used that time to catch Stacie and Sam's mom up on what was going on with her daddy. She didn't give them all the details but just updated them on his condition and why she was in Lima.

"Well, that is just awful Mercedes. I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow, but I need to get those youngest of mine back to their college campus before they drive Dwight and me mad. I know they chose Ohio State to get away from us and be closer to Sam, but I wish they had chosen somewhere closer to home. This was the most interesting Spring Break that they have had in a while. Promise me that you will call me if you need anything. Know that even if you two aren't back together, that you are welcomed back into our family. We have missed you. When Sam was with you, he was always his best, and now with age and time, he is still becoming his best but just alone you know. I know that my son is not perfect. He is like his father wearing his heart on his sleeve, falling in love quickly, and acting stupid when he should slow his roll. Just take care of you first. Your health and your heart are the most important thing. Your relationship with Sam can wait until you are sure it is what both of you want and need at this time in your life. I thought that you two had been long-distance dating for a while and were now ready to commit."

"Thanks. I love Sam. I really do. I just want to make sure we are not rushing into anything. I do promise you that I am not stupid enough to ask him to heal anybody's heart or let a lack of trust, transparency, and communication destroy what we might have. Whether we get married next month or next year or never, I do see some kind of future with us this time. I know what's important in life, and I know how quickly situations can change. You can trust me with your son's heart."

Mary couldn't stop herself from hugging Mercedes again. "Alright now I have two daughters and two sons. My life is perfect. When are you going to come to visit us in Kentucky? I know Dwight would love to see you," Mary asked causing Stacie's ears to perk up and rejoin the conversation.

"Please make sure you let me know when you are coming, so I can come home for the weekend, too. I really missed you, Mercedes."

"I promise to come when Sam is on Spring Break from work which is Easter weekend, will that work out for everyone?"

"That will be perfect. I can fix an Easter feast. Are you sure you want to spend Easter with us and not your own family, Mercy love?"

"Well, I will talk to my parents about it, but I am sure it will be fine if we spend Easter morning with you all for sunrise service and come back to Lima in time for Easter supper with them around six o'clock. I am sure my mom will have Michael's kids participating in Easter egg hunts and all sort of things that afternoon, so my presence won't be necessary until then."

"I know my Sammy prefers your mother's cooking to mine, so I will probably just prepare a brunch then."

"Sam loves to eat regardless," Mercedes said before calling her mom and putting her on speakerphone with Mary as they finalized the details for Easter. Mercedes excused herself from the Evans ladies and continued to talk on her phone with her mom in Sam's room. She was still talking with her mom when Sam came into the room to shower to put on his pajamas. He had work in the morning and as per routine he always tried to be in bed by eleven. And after the draining day she had, she was ready to go to sleep as soon as she said goodbye to her mother.


	6. Chapter 6: The Proposal

**A/N: This is a complete rewrite of one of my favorite Angelic fanfictions Where You Least Expect It written by mattiewilda. I used her beginning and then went totally leftfield. I had to rearrange my outline due to some longwindedness: the Wedding Chapter is now Chapter Seven. Updates will be a little sporadic after the Wedding, so heads up. Please note that only some of the celebrities I use are based on real people, Tank is from Glee and Mack Wilds is my face claim for Tristan Wilde no relation to Kitty. I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter or any other copyrighted material. Thanks for continuing to read and support this work. Reading your reviews give me life since I am now back to the grind of the nine to five. Sam's song is dedicated to Who for her spot on awareness of Sam's stalkerish ways LOL he just got to express it in the ultimate stalker song.**

**Chapter Six The Proposal **

"How has the therapy been going?" Quinn asked Mercedes now that a month had passed, and she and Mike had decided to come to Lima to spend Easter weekend with her mother. Mike and Sam were supposedly out volunteering at the homeless shelter because Sam wouldn't be there this weekend, but Quinn knew the two were gone to Columbus to find Mercedes a ring. Sam had asked for permission from both of her parents to marry her, and they reluctantly had given it saying basically if Mercedes wanted to marry Sam, then they would support her in her decision. Sam was going to propose to her with two rings, one his maternal grandmother's ring that would go on the right hand, and the ring he was picking out today which would go on her left hand.

"The therapy has been what I needed. I needed someone to talk to who was neutral and objective helping me to heal and deal with my issues instead of using food, pills, and immersing myself in my career to mask my pain. Mom and I have been to a lot of sessions, and it has really improved our relationship. I learned a lot about why she allowed the toxicity of our homelife to continue even when she saw the effects it was having on me. Playing the blame game never works, we both had to take ownership of our actions, and now I truly have the relationship that I always wanted with her. Public approval and support even when she disagrees with me, she supports me and is willing to allow me to make what she thinks are mistakes, so that I can learn and grow from them."

"That sounds amazing. How are things going with your dad?"

"He still hasn't regained his total memory, but I confronted him and watched the video with him and explained why I did it before he viewed it. He had the same reaction, but he listened this time, and even though he disagrees about the appropriateness of the video, he didn't disown me, so that is progress. He has only gone to a couple of sessions that I have been included in. Most of the time that he goes to therapy it's only with my mom. The family therapist wanted to see them separately because there is apparently a lot going on in their relationship. My dad just needs counseling on his own to be truthful, but his memory gaps are a convenient excuse for him not to seek therapy."

"Why did you change your image on that third album, not that the change was bad, I just thought you were going to maintain your goody two shoes' image throughout your career."

"My first album had people comparing me to Jasmine Sullivan and Jill Scott. The second album had people calling me the Black Adele. By the time I wrote the third album, I was in a relationship with Tris Wilde. He reminded me of Sam so much. Tank and I were happy and celibate together. I found out why when he finally came out of the closet to me. But during my relationship with Tank, I didn't feel sexy or desired. With Tris, I felt wanted by a man who I thought didn't want me for my fame or my name, just like Sam made me feel. So, I explored those feelings I had when I was with him and Sam in my last album."

"Tris broke up with me because I was still waiting for the marriage, and we were barely around each other busy with our careers, so he cheated. The relationship didn't end well. By the time I was doing the videos and promoting the album I didn't care about my image, and a part of me wanted some revenge on Tris and his accusation that I was a frigid, religious prude. I wanted to show him what he was missing. So, I allowed the video directors and choreographers to truly show off my curves and dancing ability. And unfortunately for me in this business, sex sells. My new sexy image and the Ashley Grahams in the world made it okay for the studio to capitalize on my so-called plus-size hotness. They didn't exploit me. I made sure no nipples and everything below the waist was covered. But I did open myself to a new audience, media coverage, and paparazzi hell especially after winning multiple Grammy awards. I haven't put out any music since then, I have been busy acting partly because of the expectations that I have from the label to make a better record and partly because of my guilt over being disowned for putting out my last record."

"How has Sam been coping with you being in Lima and not living with him?"

"He has been understanding, though disappointed that I made him buy condoms that he is only had to opportunity to use one of. Once I was completely cleaned of the Valium, I realized how risky having unprotected sex was. It wasn't until he attended several sessions of therapy, that we even began to date, re-creating the dates of our summers of love even babysitting Daniel so that Will and Emma can have a date night or two like we used to babysit his siblings. There were issues that we both had to work out with his rushing me. I was able to be totally honest with him, and he was totally honest with me. We are communicating and letting go of the past. My rejection of him was why he was pushing me towards a commitment. Now he knows why I was so guarded, and I believe we have an excellent relationship. I know his faults and he knows mine, yet we love each other warts and all. I can see forever with him."

"Enough with all of your lovey-dovey talk of Sam. Santana still is questioning your mental state. So, you made him buy condoms, that means you are definitely not pregnant, right?"

"I don't know if I am pregnant or not. I have bought a pregnancy test, but I am irregular and don't know if I am late yet or not. I will be going to my old gynecologist though to confirm whether or not I am on Monday."

"What, I will be back in California by then. I think you should go ahead and take the test."

"I would be upset if I take the test and get a false positive or false negative. Don't worry, if I am pregnant you will probably find out from Brittany via Lord Tubbington before I even know."

"I would have to call her and see if she has any new Sam predictions. You know everybody is too afraid of Sam to post anything new on social media. He really let us have it after the fall out of him updating his relationship status. I didn't know he knew that many four letter words. Seriously, we would never jeopardize your image even Santana draws the line at that." Quinn said and happily helped Mercedes bake some of her famous white chocolate and macadamia nut cookies.

Before the two had finished baking cookies that Mercedes was going to bring with her to the Evans' home, the guys were back and Sam was loading the truck with his and Mercedes' luggage. He was on Spring Break starting with Good Friday, and he was happy that he could spend more time with the love of his life.

Mike and Quinn left and after the cookies had cooled and were packed for the journey, the two headed to Lexington which would be a three and a half hour drive.

* * *

"Mercedes and Sam, I can't believe you two are finally here," Mary greeted them retrieving the cookies from Mercedes' hands and putting them down so she could hug her.

"Mom, can you let her go, I need to get our luggage inside before you two become a statue," Sam said jokingly as he watched his mom gush over the love of his life.

"I don't know how you won her over Sammy, but please show her that I did instill some manners in you, you crazy boy."

"Let my daughter go, Mary, and I will tell you how he won her over," Dwight said coming into the room and running towards the young lady he hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

"Still baking cookies, I see. I know how you won Sam over by your good looks, kind heart, singing voice, and most of all your good cooking. I am just glad that Sam had the fabled Evans charm and smarts to lay his claim on your heart as soon as he could like I did with you, Mary love." Dwight said as he enveloped Mercedes in a hug.

"Alright dad, let my woman go. She doesn't need to hear the details of you and mom getting married after only knowing each other for three months." Sam said kiddingly.

"Well, some people know who they are destined to be with, and your mama and I had met, married, and had you within twelve months. I was a little afraid that you were going to do the same with this talented beauty."

"If he had his way, I think he would have proposed while we were still in high school. I think I told him that I wouldn't be ready to marry until after I won my first Grammy."

"Don't you know he didn't forget this and told me and Stevie that after you won, he was going to marry you. We both thought he was crazy, but we didn't try to talk any sense in him. I am just glad that you both are back together. He hasn't smiled this big since we were having Skype visits with you two from New York." Dwight said as he ushered her into the family room.

"Dad, stop hogging my lady. I want to give her a quick tour of the ranch before we get ready to eat dinner. She wouldn't even let me eat a single cookie on the way here, and my stomach kept growling from how good they smelled."

"Okay, you two go ahead and look over the place. I can't believe my son would be so successful to buy this little horse ranch and ranch home, but I think I paid him back when I designed and built his home for him in Lima." Dwight said with a huge smile on his face.

"You did an excellent job, Mr. Dwight. Sam's home is perfect. And go ahead and tell them why I wouldn't feed you any cookies. He wouldn't have stopped at one, and I wouldn't have anything but crumbs to bring to you all."

"Yep, Sam could never resist sweets. He takes after his daddy in that. You two go ahead before the sun sets and the temperature drops. I know you want to stretch your legs after being in that truck for so long. When you come back, wash up and dinner will be waiting," Mary told the two as she ushered them out of the house.

After touring the little horse ranch, that had an organic garden, goats, sheep, chickens, and only five horses, Mercedes could only imagine one day visiting the ranch with her and Sam's children thinking about even buying them a pony to learn to care for and ride.

"What are you thinking about," Sam asked his love seeing a faraway look in her eyes.

"Just thinking of how one day in the distant future, I would love to bring our kids here and have a pony for them to ride."

"Aw, Mercedes you can't tell me things like that when you know I am tempted to drag you over into that barn and create some little mini Sams and mini Mercedes, so your daydreams can come true."

"When are you not in the mood to ravish me, Sam? I know you were celibate for a while before we began having sex, but really is sex all you think about?" Mercedes asked him looking at him with an answering warmth in her eyes.

"I have never felt with anyone else, what I feel when I am with you. It is like our souls merge and I am connected with you, body and soul, and it's a feeling that even drugs, alcohol, or anything else can't match. It's like Jodeci's song, "Feenin".

"What you know about Jodeci, Sam? I never played any of that music for you."

"I know a lot about Jodeci, I am not all country, you have got to meet my Underwood cousins from Nashville, now listen," Sam begins singing:

Hit me.

All the chronic in the world couldn't even mess with you.

You're the ultimate high.

You hear what I'm saying, baby?

Now check this out:

Take my money, my house and my cars.

For one hit of you, you can have it all.

Cause makin' love, ev'rytime we do, girl,

It's worse than drugs, 'cause I'm an addict of you.

And you know that I

I can't leave you alone.

You got me feenin'.

I can't leave you alone.

You got me feenin'.

Girl, I'm feenin' for you.

Said I'm feenin' for you.

I don't mind.

It's all on you, baby.

Girl, I'm so strung out.

All I do is wish for you.

So, tomorrow if you're not here,

then girl, I'm down, so I need you near.

I just want to make it through the night,

so hold me tight, then girl I'm all right.

I can't leave you alone.

You got me feenin'.

I can't leave you alone.

You got me feenin'.

Girl, I'm feenin' for you.

Lady, I'm hooked on you,

There's nothing else I'd rather do,

spend my last dime for a drop of your time.

Surely, girl, without a doubt you know you got me strung out.

And I need you more and more,

'cause you are my joy.

You got me feenin'.

I can't leave you alone.

You got me feen in'.

Girl, I'm feenin' for you.

I can't leave you alone.

You got me feenin'.

I can't leave you alone.

You got me feen in'.

Girl, I'm feenin' for you.

I can't leave you alone.

You got me feenin'.

I can't leave you alone.

You got me feen in'.

Girl, I'm feenin' for you.

After Sam finished serenading Mercedes, she wanted him to literally take her in the barn like she was some kind heroine in a cowboy romance novel. She settled for kissing him until she heard Dwight coming outside looking for them. She didn't want to end the kiss but knew that she was going to have to calm down her arousal. She wasn't having sex with Sam in his parent's home. No matter how much he tempted her.

"I caught these two outside sucking face, Mary, just like you said I would."

"No, what I said was go out there and get that girl before Sam takes her into the barn and behaves like you would, Dwight honey," Mary said without batting an eye.

"Mom...dad please don't scare Mercedes away. She doesn't need to know I have freaks for parents."

"Well, she is related to us not yet by marriage but adoption by way of the heart, and she should know what she is getting herself into. It's not like we are dumb enough like your generation to be creating sex tapes." Dwight said looking at them with a silly smile on his face.

"Okay, imagining you and Mrs. Mary in the barn and sex tapes before dinner is just a little too much you guys," Mercedes said hoping to end the conversation.

"You are right, Mercedes honey, why don't you two wash up and we'll have dinner, we can embarrass you and Sam more over dinner," Mary said with laughter in her voice as Sam led Mercedes to the half bath that was near the family room.

After supper, Mary got out picture albums and videos to show Mercedes what Sam was like a kid. She even surprised Mercedes by showing her pictures that she had of the two when they dated that summer. Mercedes looked at how young she and Sam were and obviously so infatuated with each other that they didn't notice they were been caught on camera.

"Thanks, Mrs. Mary for showing me these. I want a copy of some of those pictures for myself."

"You can get copies if you stop with this Mrs. Mary nonsense. You are thirty-something years old can you please just call me mom or even Mama M if Mary makes you uncomfortable?"

"If you are sure, I would be pleased to call you mom and Mama M when my own mother is around."

"I am sure. At first, when Sam started to date you, we were wary. He had just dated Quinn to be followed by Santana, and then he was working a job and trying to date you too while being homeless. Most people would think I would have objected about you being black, but my main problem was why was someone so almost perfect as you seemed to be was interested in a homeless boy who had trouble reading and looked to have no future."

Mary continued before Mercedes could explain her attraction to Sam, "but the more I saw you around him, the more I could see that even though this young lady comes from the same social class at the Fabrays, she is authentic. You were with Sam because you liked all of him, his silly impressions, his Avatar obsession, and his love of Justin Bieber's music. The other girls were with him just because of his looks, but you were with him because of his heart. And that made me so grateful, that you were there to cheer him up, listen to him, and bring joy to not only him but Stevie and Stacie as well. I knew he liked you more than for your curves, which I am sure is why he asked you out in the first place. The boy had porn so-called hidden under his bed and pillows, so I knew he had a fascination with big boobs and big butts regardless of the color of the lady. But, you were more than a body for him. You were his friend. You saw his potential, and you inspired him to write these songs of his that have given him the money to buy us this small ranch. I am grateful to you for loving my boy, even though, I will admit I was angry at you for breaking his heart. What you have to realize that according to Dr. Drew, a male's prefrontal cortex isn't fully formed until around age 28. When Sam's brain finally had matured you had written your last album and he knew that you were the only woman for him. And I know I am going on and on, but I am glad that you see how much he loves you, and how he will be able to be the man you need now and not the boy you fell in love with years ago."

Mercedes couldn't stop the tears from falling as she listened to Sam's mom. She never thought about how his family felt about her because they were only around during the summer of their courtship. But hearing Mary's words brought a sense of contentment to her that she was making the right choice in loving a man whose family appreciated her and accepted her before she was a millionaire Grammy winner and so-called superstar.

While Mercedes and Mary were inside bonding, Sam and Dwight were outside drinking Tennessee whiskey while Dwight enjoyed a cigar. His wife wouldn't let him smoke in the house, so he had to smoke outside much to his chagrin.

"So, when are you going to pop the question. Your mother has the ring waiting for you. She called Mercedes' mom and got her to send her one of Mercedes' old rings, and the resizing of it is finished."

"I want to ask her tonight, but I am going to take her to Jacobson Park tomorrow and have a picnic set up near the lake and ask her there. Being around the lake is something that is very special to us, and I want to show her where I would go when I was missing her when we first moved here."

"That sounds like a good idea. I am sure the location doesn't matter to Mercedes. She would accept any proposal from you from any place. She is a good woman, Sam. I know I shouldn't have to warn you, but be careful with her and her heart. You two are going to have a lot of people, most of them related to me, who are Donald Trump supporters, say bad things about your relationship. But you can't listen to them. They don't know how Mercedes is a true ride or die type of woman. The type of woman who will love you like your mom loved me when I had lost everything. She is the only woman that you have been with, who would love you if you lost everything and had to live in a flea-bitten motel. Love like that is rare in this day and age. When you find it, you have to nurture it to continue to let it grow. I know this time you are fully grown and won't let her go, but the way to keep her is to make sure you love her every part of her and when temptation comes, remember that nobody can or will be able to make you feel like that little lady inside of this house makes you feel. It should hurt you when she hurts, and you should be willing to choose your wife over anybody else whether she is acting crazy or has in fact gone crazy for a little time. You, two will fight, but it's all in the making up that really matters. You have to let some of your childish ways and selfishness go. When a man is a man in a relationship, he protects his woman, he listens to his woman, and he makes sure his woman is able to live a life free from worrying about him straying, being a derelict, and not compromising when you disagree. Yes, dear is the magic phrase that you will soon learn to use just to keep that tiny queen of yours, content."

"I hear you, dad," Sam said choked up from hearing the words of wisdom his father was giving him.

The next day, Mercedes woke up to Stacie knocking on the door checking to see if she was awake. The teenager wanted to make breakfast for her family and wanted to see if Mercedes wanted to help. She and Stevie had just made it home around six, and she didn't want to wake Mercedes, but she couldn't resist seeking out her presence. Mercedes told her to give her a time to shower and brush her teeth, then she would join her in the kitchen as soon as she could.

By the time breakfast had been served and eaten, Stevie and Stacie wanted to show off Lexington to Mercedes, so while Sam was left to his own devices, Mercedes allowed the siblings to show her everything Lexington had to offer. From the bluegrass to horse parks, to distilleries, Mercedes enjoyed her eclectic tour that ended with a trip to the Raven Run Nature Sanctuary where she took plenty of pictures with her phone of the siblings and the wildlife and scenery. By the time they made it back to the ranch, it was almost lunchtime. Mercedes who felt icky from sweat and being a tourist took her second shower of the day and changed into an outfit that was more suitable for Easter Sunday than a date.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe how nervous he was. His mom had helped him pack up the picnic, he had both rings, and he couldn't stop himself from pacing as he waited for Mercedes to join him at the door. Listening to Stevie warn him about not messing this up had begun to irk him, so he knew he needed to get out of the house before he lashed out on his brother with unacceptable anger. He was grateful when his mother finally intervened and began preening over him telling him how handsome he was and how gorgeous the ring was that he had picked out for Mercedes.

When Mercedes finally emerged from the bedroom, she could feel all eyes on her. She was a bit self-conscious wearing the white lace maxi dress, did she have a stain or worse had an eyelash started to fall off. She should have known to keep her makeup simple, but she wanted her makeup to match her dress.

"Wow," was all Sam could utter when he saw her enter the room looking very much like a bride.

"If Sam had on a suit, I would think the two of you were eloping today," Mary said looking at Mercedes with approval in her eyes.

"Well, I only brought dresses that I could wear to Sunday service. I didn't think I would be so hot and sweaty after the tour and would need to change.

"Well, damn," Stevie began before being hit over his head by his mother. "I was just admiring your beauty, Mercedes. Like a fine wine, you have aged for the better, and I didn't think that was possible because when I met you were already the epitome of perfection."

"Shut up Stevie," Sam said playfully growling at his brother. "Let me get you out of here before my brother tries to turn you into a cougar. Spouting some lame lines like that, he should know better."

The two left the house in Mary's car instead of the truck, and Sam seemed to be driving slower than normal. When he finally turned in the parking space into a park, Mercedes was surprised and mentioned this to him.

"I just wanted to take you to the place that I spent the most time when I came here from Lima. It reminded me of how we spent so much time at the lake. Come on, my fair lady."

Mercedes was amazed to see that the park had a beautiful lake, and when they slowly made their way to an almost hidden section, she saw a picnic was waiting for them. "Oh my goodness, Sam, how did you do this?"

"Mom and I spent today getting everything together, she and dad only brought the finishing pieces and food right before we got here so that nobody could stumble along and steal anything. That is why we took my mom's car, a lot of this stuff was already on the back of my truck."

"It's so romantic. I love it." Mercedes said taking in the atmosphere.

"When mom saw that you had on a nice dress, she panicked and thought of the small stools and lap tables, so you wouldn't mess up your dress while we ate," Sam said grateful for the text his mom has sent him, and he had read after they arrived at the park.

"I am glad you have your mom as your wing woman. She knows what I like. And is this your dad's famous pulled pork barbecue that I smell." Mercedes looked in the basket before Sam shooed her hands away and set up their plates of barbecue sandwiches, bowls of saran wrapped coleslaw, and Kettle chips leaving their dessert in the cooler. The two ate and reminisced over their first date at the lake with peanut butter sandwiches, Doritos, and Capri Suns.

When it was time for dessert, Sam retrieved the chocolate cheesecake shaped in a heart that her mother had made much to Mercedes' surprised. Written on top in white chocolate was the question 'Will you marry me?'

"Really Sam," Mercedes said as she tearfully said yes and was surprised when he got down on bended knee and presented her with two rings and told her that he promised to be the best husband he could be. That he would love her and be her rock, her pillow, her lover, her friend, and would try to make her as happy as she had made him feel like the luckiest man in the world to be loved by her and to love her.

"So, you are making sure that I am fully taken, by giving me not just this gorgeous family heirloom ring that we will one day hopefully give to our son when he proposes or our daughter when she is ready to get married, but also this Princess Diana Inspired Amethyst Ring with Diamond Halo. I just can't with you Sam Evans."

"I might not be Harry or Will, but you are my princess, and I can't wait until you marry me and you become my queen."

"If you are sure you are ready to share all of me, the good, the truly bad, and the really ugly, and support me, then I will gladly be a queen to you, my king. I suddenly feel like we are being watched; are your parents still here or am I being paranoid?"

Sam nodded yes and pointed to where the two were trying to be inconspicuous, but Sam had noticed their presence while he was getting the cheesecake out of the cooler."Go ahead and text them that I said yes. I can't believe, my mom knew and she didn't give me a clue. Oh, I gotta text her and Quinn. Just take a picture of my hands and send it to them with she said yes, I am not in my right mind to have a conversation with anyone."

"Well, it's a good thing that I had already asked your parents for your hand in marriage and took Mike ring shopping with me. They all know I was going to ask you, but I will put them out of suspense with this group text telling them you said yes."

As soon as the text was sent, Sam kissed his future wife and was not surprised at all when his parents interrupted. "My Lord, Sam let the poor woman up, she needs to breathe," Mary said as soon as she saw the two kissing as if their lives depended on each other for oxygen.

"Now Mary, they just got engaged. Why don't we just take a picture of them instead," Dwight said as they both used their phones to take pictures of the two. "I wonder how much TMZ would pay for this," Dwight said jokingly.

Hearing Dwight's words woke Mercedes from her kiss induced love spell. She gently parted from Sam and gave Dwight her I am about to whoop your ass look that she was famous for. "He is just kidding Mercedes. He wouldn't have a bed to sleep in tonight if he was serious." Mary said quickly to stop Mercedes from lashing out.

"Now come on you two lovebirds get up and let's take some pictures before you all start getting replies to the text that you must have sent to everyone in your phone contacts Sam. Really do you think that was wise, son?"

"Sam, you sent it to everyone. Oh Lord, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love, me."

"You are lucky that I already do," Mercedes said as she got up and posed with Sam for several engagement photos for the scrapbook that Mary was going to put together with the older pictures that Mercedes had asked for copies of for a wedding present.

When Sam's phone started to go off with congratulations responses, the photo session ended. By the time Mercedes had made it to the Evans' ranch house, she felt as if she had retold Sam's romantic proposal a hundred times. She had talked with her mom and dad first before calling Quinn and Mike. Then, she talked to her management team in case anybody that Sam texted had posted anything on social media to confirm the engagement. By the time she answered a group text to tall the former members of New Directions, Mercedes felt worn out and sleepy. She tried to retell Stacie everything, but she fell asleep while talking.

Later that night after dinner. Dwight, Sam, and Stevie got the guitars out and they had an old fashioned family sing along. Mercedes missed these moments when the Evans had moved from Lima. She loved to hear them sing family favorites and loved the happiness of their style more so than being bothered by technique. She surprised them by borrowing Sam's guitar, and ending the night dedicating her song to Sam, Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent:

Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

What is the feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise, It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true

Miss guarded heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no

But she miscalculated

She didn't want to end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions

She went in a new direction

And found inside she felt a connection

She fell in love.

What is the feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise, It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true

When Miss Independence walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I finally see

What is the feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise, It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true

"Damn bro, Only Mercedes Jones can make a cover sound better than the original, and she plays guitar, that's so hot.." Stevie couldn't finish what he was saying this time because Dwight was the one who hit him and told him to shut up.

"That was awesome Mercedes," Stacie said.

"It was so awesome, that I think I need some time with my beautiful fiancee alone so I can show her just how I appreciated that song."

"Just make sure you keep your appreciation Rated PG-13, I don't want to hear you and my future sister in the throes of passion," Stevie said being his impish self.

"Don't bother responding to Stevie, Sam," Mercedes said as she grabbed his arm and led him to the covered porch on the back of the home.


	7. Chapter 7--It Really Ends with a Wedding

**A/N: This is a complete rewrite of one of my favorite Angelic fanfictions Where You Least Expect It written by mattiewilda. It has a similar plot but very different characterizations and actions and characters and takes in the Glee universe. I had to rearrange my outline due to some longwindedness, the Expose Chapter will be the Chapter Eight the Resolution is Chapter Nine and The End is Chapter Ten maybe there will be an Epilogue. Thanks again for all the love and support. Updates will be a little sporadic after the Wedding, so heads up. This chapter has several minor time jumps signaled by the lines. I have written 10 Samcedes weddings and I am not inspired to get all gushy in details anymore. Sorry. I rewrote this chapter seven times and I am finally giving up on it. Remember updates will be sporadic from now on.**

On Monday, Mercedes was on pins and needles about having to leave her therapy session and going to her doctor's appointment. Dr. Vivian Lee had been her first gynecologist, and she saw her the summer that she began dating Sam. Her mom wanted her to be put on the pill just in case; after having a pregnant Quinn living with them, Sheree Jones wasn't ready to have her baby girl be a mother at seventeen, and Mercedes didn't mind even though she knew she was going to wait for marriage for sex, because her cycles were irregular, and the pill didn't just prevent pregnancy, it would also regulate her period.

She was due for her annual checkup anyway. Her doctor in California had faxed her medical records to Dr. Lee's office. In California, her doctor was more holistic and put Mercedes on a regimen of vitamins and herbal supplements, since she was not having sex, she didn't see any reason why Mercedes should be on birth control. The supplements and vitamins worked most of the time, but she would still spot and sometimes have two periods in one month and then the next month not have a period at all.

After going through the routine questions, informing her doctor that she hadn't had a cycle for two months, she was examined and given a blood test to check for pregnancy while she was checked for everything else. When offered a phone call later once the blood work came back, Mercedes declined and decided to stay until the blood test results were available. Mercedes thought that if Sam wasn't at work, she would have called him to make him wait there with her. To pass the time, she started planning for her wedding by picking out some bridal gowns online that she would be interested in trying on to narrow down her search.

She was so caught up in her search for the perfect gown that she didn't realize hours had passed until she heard her text notification. It was Sam saying he was on lunch break and would love to meet her and get something to eat. She texted him to meet her at the doctor's office, and she didn't care if the results were negative, she wanted Sam to find out when she did whether or not she was pregnant.

When they were given the news, the only shocked face was Mercedes. "I knew it! I knew it, baby! I am so happy, we are pregnant. She is having my baby!" Sam screamed fist pumping after lifting Mercedes off her feet and twirling her around.

"Okay calm down future daddy," The doctor said trying not to laugh at the young man's excitement and asked them if they wanted to schedule appointments for the first prenatal appointment for that later that week at a time that Sam could come too, and they left with Mercedes still being speechless.

"Are you upset that we kinda put the baby carriage before our marriage?" Sam asked looking at her worriedly while he walked her to her car.

"No, I am just trying to wrap my mind around trying to reconcile with my dad, becoming engaged, and now expecting a baby, this is a lot to try to process."

"I know, and I regret the timing of everything, but I don't regret our creating a child together." Sam opened her car door and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she got inside her rental. Before closing the door, he asked, "do you want to go continue with our plans for a June wedding or do you want to go ahead and get married next month or tomorrow in Vegas instead?"

"I have not agreed to a June wedding, that is just you and Quinn planning for us to be married a couple of weeks apart. I have not agreed to that foolishness. I was thinking a nice autumn wedding when you are out for Fall Break sometime in October with purple, red, and brown decorations."

"Woman, you will be seven months pregnant, and I don't think I can wait that long for you to move in with me," Sam said after getting in the car with Mercedes realizing that this conversation would take longer than he thought.

"Well, that was before I knew I was pregnant. I have another month of leave, so I think it would be wise if we pushed up the wedding date, so we can enjoy some sort of honeymoon. When is the last day of school?"

"May 24th, if we marry on that Saturday, I won't need a substitute. I just have post-planning days that I can use three of my personal days for. That way we can truly have the month to spend in Ohio and California, so you can do what you have to do with your career, and we can have a traditional honeymoon, and then come back to Lima, and you can even spend time with your parents if you want to."

"Alright, Sam, my mother is going to throw a fit, but I think we can send out a save the date text for our wedding on the same day as your class' graduation. Only you would want to have two events on the same day." Mercedes said giving him a kiss before he got out of the car, so she could finally go to her temporary home, the Hummel's residence which was empty because Burt was away serving in Congress in Washington and Carole was with him.

* * *

"I know I am the matron of honor, who else is going to be in the wedding party?" Quinn asked her friend during their first official planning session with Mercedes mom, Mrs. Fabray, and Mrs. Evans was able to join in on their meeting via Facetime.

"Just Stacie and Michael's wife Katrice, and Sam is going to have Mike as his best man, Stevie and my brother Michael as his groomsmen. Katrice and Michael's daughter and son will be our flower girl and ring bearer. And both my mom and dad will be walking me down the aisle."

"With a small wedding party size, it should be a breeze to put together your wedding in one month," Quinn said hoping to cheer Mercedes up. She could see that morning sickness was having a toll on her friend, who looked to have lost weight since she last saw her a couple of weeks ago.

"I am hoping everything will come together. The country club has agreed to do the catering, and my mom's best friend owns a bakery, and she has agreed to bake the cakes. I have the music taken care of. All I am going to need is for you three is to try on the three bridesmaid gowns that I have narrowed it down to. I am going shopping with Katrice for the ring bearer's tuxedo and my flower girl's dress next week." Mercedes had a good relationship with her sister-in-law who was the voice of sanity in her brother's household. Katrice had orchestrated the siblings getting together and airing out their problems. Once Michael was convinced that she hadn't joined some Hollywood devil-worshipping sex cult, he asked for forgiveness that Mercedes eventually gave. Through therapy, she was able to weigh the pros and cons of things. Reuniting with her brother had more pros than cons, so she tried to restore their relationship. She was honest with her brother on how his neglect had affected her, he apologized and admitted that he was jealous of her success and fame and when men would start to hit him up for her number or forget he was her brother and openly lust after her, he had lost his mind and went completely overboard co-signing their dad. The two didn't have an ideal relationship, but they were getting back to the overbearing older brother and bratty little sister relationship that they always shared. Mercedes was able to bond and spoil her niece and nephew who were just too cute for words. Visiting Katrice and the twins made her day, and the two were finally able to form a friendship without her brother's negative input.

"Are any of your famous friends coming to sing at the wedding?" Judy Fabray asked.

"No, I just want a small and intimate wedding with our closest friends and family only. The guest list is limited to seventy people. Sam can only invite thirty-five people, and I can only invite thirty-five."

"Well, our country club's ballroom has enough room for up to 120 people. So, you can invite fifty more people if you would like to."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fabray, but we are fine with a smaller wedding size, plus it wouldn't be fifty or more people if we include the wedding party, Sam's minister and his wife, the videographer, my band, the DJ, the sound crew, and the photographer plus her assistants. That alone over twenty-five additional people. We are trying to keep the numbers even and balanced because Sam is unable to invite all his former students. We don't want a big social event. Just a small event to celebrate our love."

"Alrighty dear I understand," Mrs. Fabray said knowing that Quinn's wedding was going to be the opposite.

"Yeah mom, I have allowed you and Mrs. Chang to invite almost everybody alive to my wedding that we have to have it outdoors because our church is not big enough to contain the three-ring circus." Quinn turned towards Mercedes and asked, "are you sure that you don't mind being a last minute addition to my wedding, Mercedes?"

Mercedes assured her friend that she didn't mind and the group of ladies finally were able to finalize all the details and the little wedding remained a little wedding no matter how much others tried to expand it. Mercedes didn't care for all the frills and songs. She had a talented family and guest lists. Only one sung would be sung during the wedding and that was a duet that she and Sam were going to sing after they exchanged vows. Her band was going to play music for the wedding, and then a DJ was coming so that the guests could all serenade the couple with songs at the reception in lieu of the money dance. Sam and Mercedes had asked for their guests to donate money to their favorite charities, and then submit a song to sing or rap to the married couple instead.

Mercedes had invited her maternal grandmother Sharon, her childhood pastor and his wife, her Uncle Julius who was still her lawyer and Her aunt Lilah, her cousins JJ and Justin and their wives and six children, Her aunt Lola, and her cousin Sheila and her husband David with their three children, her agent Linda, Shelby Cochran, Beth, Mrs. Fabray, Sugar, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Artie, Tesla, Sharice, her make up artist Jovan, and her stylist LaRue.

Sam had invited his grannies, grandpas, aunts, uncles, and cousins that were not offensive about him marrying a black woman which was around twenty-five relatives that could make it to the wedding on that day, he also invited Blaine, Kurt, Will, Emma, Daniel, Rory (who he surprisingly kept in touch with over the years), Joe, Carole and Burt Hummel, and Shannon Bieste. Sam had initially invited Rachel and her husband Jesse but they both were unable to come due to a prior commitment. He invited Rory and Joe when he found out that the couple wouldn't be able to make it and was surprised that they both agreed to come.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want for your birthday Sam?" Mercedes asked for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Well, we have determined that you have a food aversion along with morning sickness, and I don't want to go out to eat and you not be able to enjoy yourself."

"But, I could cook you a meal. I can tolerate baked chicken, rice, and most vegetables. I just can't stand the smell of any foods seasoned with garlic, oregano, and other Italian seasonings, fried foods, or red meats being cooked."

"Well, I am not happy if you are not feeling well, so I think the two of us celebrating in my man cave eating Chinese food while you get in the mood to give me birthday sex is enough to make me the happiest man in the world."

"You asked for a striptease, I didn't promise you birthday sex."

"You promised to sing 1+1 to me while you were undressing and with you singing make love to me, how could that not lead to birthday sex?"

"Whatever Sam, what you want first the food or the entertainment?"

"Well, since I already put in the order, why don't we eat first in case you have to puke. I rather you get that all out of the way before you blow my mind."

"I can't with you Mr. Evans. I am going to go change while you pay for the order."

"I will be patiently waiting, future Mrs. Evans," Sam said as he began to sing his song "Birthday Suit" which cause Mercedes to snort with laughter as she went up the stairs.

By the time Mercedes had come back downstairs, she had her iPhone and speaker dock along with a bag that contained candles and his birthday cake that she had baked at her mom's house.

She put everything together on the card table set she had purchased for the man cave and decorated the table while Sam was upstairs paying the delivery guy. Sam was surprised when he came down with the food and saw the cake and candles and heard Mercedes singing Happy Birthday to him in a way JFK had wished Marilyn Monroe had sung her version to him.

"I am going to need you to put a pause on all of that sexiness, or I am not going to be able to eat anything but you," Sam said with green eyes growing dark with passion.

"Okay, Sam, I will try to behave," Mercedes said as she attempted to eat her vegan vegetable rice noodles accompanied by her egg drop soup without the egg while Sam ate chicken lo mein.

"You need to eat sweetheart. I know it's been hard with everything, but I want you to start eating more. I want you and our baby healthy most of all."

"My doctor said it wasn't unusual for me to lose weight with my morning sickness and food aversion. I am sure that when the morning sickness passes, you are going to be missing the days that you were able to pick me up without straining your muscles."

"I assure you I will not. I know this may sound crazy, but I can't wait to see you waddle around. I bet you are going to look so cute big and pregnant that I might do a documentary about your pregnancy."

"That's not crazy that is just plain weird Sam. Aren't you ready to eat your birthday cake? Your mom said it's your favorite," Mercedes said getting up to cut the cake because she had as much food as she thought she could keep down.

"I know you are just ready to eat some cake, you normally don't crave sweets, it must be mini Sam making you crave what I crave."

"Well, it does smell good doesn't it," Mercedes said looking at the peanut butter chocolate cake."

Sam agreed and blew out the two candles, and fed his fiancee cake in between kissing her. When he was just about to purposefully drop some of the cake down her cleavage, Mercedes stopped him. She knew that if Sam kept going she would never give him his gift, so she got up and turned on her phone to begin playing the music to 1+1 by Beyonce:

If I ain't got nothing, I got you

If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, 'cause I got it with you

I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two

And it's me and you

That's all we'll have when the world is through

'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love

Darling you got enough for the both of us

So come on baby, make love to me

When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go

Make love to me, so when the worlds at war, let our love heal us all

Right now baby make love to me me me me me

Oh oh make love to me

Hey, I don't know much about guns but I

I've been shot by you

Hey, and I don't know when I'm gon' die, but I hope

That I'm gon' die by you

Hey, and I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know

I will fight for you

Hey, just when I ball up my fist I realize

That I'm laying right next to you

Baby we ain't got nothing but love

And darling you got enough for the both of us ooh

Make love to me when my days look low

Pull me in close and don't let me go

Make love to me so when the worlds at war

Let our love heal us all

Help me let down my guard

Make love to me me me me me

Oh oh make love to me me me me me

When Mercedes finished the song, Sam couldn't stop himself from making love to her. He took her upstairs to his bedroom and they made love all night long. Birthday sex with the love of his life on the almost anniversary of the first time she had really spoken to him and invited him to the prom with Rachel was like a dream deferred that how somehow miraculously came true.

Mercedes woke up feeling tender. Sam had worn her out. It was like his birthday cake had some male enhancing drugs cooked in it. After making love in the missionary position, Mercedes told him that she was hungry, and Sam went downstairs to get the cake since her food looked unappetizing. Mercedes had just come out of the bathroom to clean up and was happy to see the cake that she didn't admonish Sam from wiping a lot of the icing off the top. After she finished eating her cake, Sam put the icing of the birthday cake around her vaginal lips and began to eat her out causing her to have not one but two orgasms. By the time they had finished icing was everywhere and the two headed to the shower where they had shower sex. They passed out asleep after that and Mercedes woke to Sam kissing on her back and grasping her breasts and she allowed him to take her from behind, and it was the first time Sam was a little bit rough with her. He pounded into her and had her screaming his name from the tops of her lungs when she was finally able to come down from the sexual euphoria that he had put her in. She still ached a little bit but it was a good ache.

Sam felt a little guilty after waking completely up in mid-stroke in Mercedes. He had been in the midst of a sex dream and obviously got so caught up that he was actually fucking Mercedes into the bed when he woke up. He tried to slow down and be gentle, but the moans she was making just made him get a little rougher than he wanted to get with her. She was no longer a virgin, but he could still count on both of his hands the number of times they had been intimate. He got up and fixed her a relaxing bath with Epsom salts and essential oils. He was going to light candles but figured that would be overdoing it. Instead, he went to go fix her some ginger tea and dry toast for breakfast.

"I am sorry if I was too rough with you last night," Sam said as he carried Mercedes towards the bathroom.

"You know I can walk, but I don't mind you being rough if I don't have to go anywhere the next day. You ruined me, Sam Evans, totally ruined me." Mercedes said teasing him with her big flirty Bambi eyes.

"I would love to ruin you some more, but I don't want your tea to get cold," Sam said as he deposited her in the restroom and waited outside with her breakfast tray for her to do her business before bringing in the tea and toast.

Mercedes enjoyed Sam joining in with her for her bath as he massaged her neck and back while the jets from jacuzzi massaged her lower parts. She was as limp as noodle when they got out of the tub. Sam, still in his male servant role, lotioned her body and gave her his T-shirt to wear with no underwear. And they spent the remainder of his birthday weekend enjoying themselves knowing that Mother's Day weekend was coming up, and they would meet each other's extended families for the first time over their grandparents' homes.

* * *

It was Mother's Day weekend, and Quinn and Mike had returned home to celebrate with their moms and to throw Mercedes a surprise bridal shower. Mercedes was happy to see that Sam's family was there and she didn't have to go to Nashville to meet them. They all enjoyed a catered meal at the Fabray's house in which Quinn hosted the shower. This was the first time that both sides of their families had gathered, and it went on as smoothly as possible. They enjoyed the day and were sad when their extended families left, but Mary, Dwight, Stacie, and Stevie were staying with Sam until Sunday night. They were going to church with the Jones' family, and then the men were going to do a barbecue at Sam's house for the ladies.

Nobody was surprised that after Sam's birthday, that Mercedes had officially moved in with Sam. The day celebrating the Mothers was over quickly, and Mercedes was glad because now she was sleepier more than usual. She said goodbye to both sets of parents and Stevie and Stacie and headed upstairs to their bedroom and fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

"What's the matter with you, Sam? You are like getting married in five days? Did Mercedes tell you that I kissed her that one time?" Mike asked not understanding why Sam was calling and angry with him.

"No, what are you talking about, Mike? Mercedes and you were never a thing. She wouldn't date her friend's ex-boyfriend." Sam said knowing Mercedes too well to imagine this.

"I kissed her. We had come back to McKinley together, and sometimes we would hang just the two of us when you were ignoring her and supposedly dating Brittany. It was when she lost the opportunity to shoot the music video that I kissed her. Before she lost the video. we did some pretty hot choreography while dancing together and I realized just how sexy she was. I was even temporarily jealous when she was lusting after Jacob Puckerman. Mr. Shue was too stupid to feature her voice or her dance moves with his lame choreography. You remember when she sang "Higher Ground". We had been practicing all kinds of moves and I could no longer fight the attraction. I was comforting her and well I lost my mind for a second and kissed her and would have kept on kissing her, but she stopped me saying she couldn't do it to Tina. She couldn't kiss her best friend's ex or try to do a long distance relationship me."

"Why have you never told me this before?"

"Like, you told me about kissing Tina, be real Sam. Neither kiss mattered it wasn't like we cheated or dated or fell in love. There was a spark and if there never was a you or Tina maybe we could have had something, but it was never explored or mentioned of again. If that isn't why you are calling me then what are you so upset about?"

"Quinn is the one that suggested that Mercedes get a body pillow. The pillow is so big it's like having another person in our king size bed. I think that pillow is getting more action from Mercedes than I am. My delightful bride to be is having mood swings now and I think she uses the pillow to spoon with instead of me whenever she is upset. I know I should be glad that she is not cursing me out like Quinn did to you her first trimester, but Mercedes has never been as high strung as Quinn."

"Yes, Mercedes is more shady than spiteful. You should count your blessings. And don't complain about that damn pillow to her ever or you will be kicked out of the bed. I am speaking from experience. At least Mercedes hasn't named hers, Quinn named hers, Billow. And we take Billow everywhere we go. Packing Billow up and bringing her back and forth to Lima is costing me a fortune. You are lucky Mercedes has Quinn who can give her tips and techniques that have worked for her. We went through five body pillows before Quinn even fell in love with Billow. I think that instead of complaining, you should be thanking me." Mike said as they continued their conversation.

* * *

"Going to the chapel, and you are going to get married," Mercedes' mom woke her baby girl up that morning excited that her daughter was about to marry the one man who had obviously loved her his entire adulthood. She had convinced her daughter to return home two days before the wedding to prepare for everything that needed to be done. Mercedes had reluctantly agreed and moved back home temporarily with her body pillow which helped with her breast tenderness since she was a tummy sleeper.

Now it was the wedding day, and Mercedes couldn't believe by the end of the day she would be Mrs. Mercedes Shanice Evans. She was dropping Jones. She wanted to believe that one day she would have a relationship with her father that every girl dreamed of, but she was finished living her life through his eyes. She would always love him but until he got to the place that he was ready to be transparent, she would just be willing to continue with a superficial relationship that they had prior to the release of her third album.

"Sam calm down, we had a fabulous rehearsal and rehearsal dinner last night. You are going to be fine. The wedding will be beautiful. Short and quick and then the reception will probably be ridiculously long." Dwight said seeing how nervous his son was.

"I am trying Dad, but I just can't believe the day I have been waiting for since I was seventeen has finally arrived. I am marrying the woman of my dreams."

"You are going to have ups and downs and at times wished this day never occurred, the secret is to remember the feeling you are having now and recreate it whenever you feel like giving up or you think she is giving in."

Sam promised his dad that he would, and spent the rest of the day on autopilot until he saw his bride coming down the aisle with her parents joining her. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes at the sight of her in her beautiful gown. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. And she was finally his.

* * *

Mercedes couldn't believe it; she was Mrs. Mercedes Evans, she was married to Sam Evans. It was like she was in a lucid dream nothing seemed real. The duet her and Sam sang as they lit the unity candles after their parents was a vague memory. The pictures, the congratulations, all were in a blur in her mind and she was grateful that they had their wedding recorded. Now, she had to make it through the reception, and then she would be fully able to enjoy her newlywed status.

The reception was one that was more informal than the wedding. Everybody including the bride had changed their clothes, put on comfortable shoes for dancing, and in Mercedes' case had let her hair down. Some of the music pumping from the DJ was the first time ever being played at the country club that the Jones and Fabrays were members of. The dinner was either fish, steak, or chicken, and everybody seated at their table had to have chicken with either wild rice, corn, baked potatoes, or salad, and rolls. The wedding cake was a multi-layer cheesecake with every version of cheesecake as a layer and his groom cake was a traditional wedding cake for those who liked regular cake at weddings.

The singing and the dancing lasted well until midnight after the bride and groom had snuck away at ten not because they were anxious to have sex, but because Mercedes had fallen asleep on Sam while dancing with him.

The couple spent their wedding night like many before them exhausted and grateful for the sweet sleep that they had in their bed finally as man and wife.

* * *

List of Songs in case you are wondering what was sung at the wedding and reception: Sam and Mercedes "Thank God I Found You" by Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 degrees, Songs that follow are in no particular order and you can guess who song what: This Will Be An Everlasting Love (Natalie Cole), God Gave Me You (Blake Shelton), Country Girl Shake It for Me (Luke Bryan), Love On Top, Crazy in Love (Beyonce), I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz), Opposites Attract (Paula Abdul), Reunited (Peaches & Herb), Baby (Justin Beiber and Ludacris), Try a Little Tenderness (Otis Redding), I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Whitney Houston), Love Shack (B-52's), I Gotta A Feeling (Black-eyed Peas), Love Will Keep Us Together (Captain & Tennille), Jealous (Nick Jonas), Baby Got Back (Sir Mix A Lot), Brick House (Commodores), OMG (Usher), No Scrubs (TLC), It's Tricky (Run DMC), I Can't Feel My Face (The Weeknd), Billionaire (Travie McCoy), Hotel California (The Eagles), Proud Mary (Tina Turner), Lose My Breath (Destiny's Child), Living on a Prayer (Bon Jovi), Shout (The Isley Brothers) Respect (Aretha Franklin), Can't Take My Eyes Off of You (Lauryn Hill), Shape of You (Ed Sheeran),You're the Inspiration (Chicago), Hips Don't Lie (Shakira), Push It (SaltnPepa), No Diggity (Blackstreet), Here for the Party (Gretchen Wilson), Talk Dirty (Jason Derulo), Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy (Big and Rich), Don't Stop Believin (Journey), Dear Future Husband (Meghan Trainor), Do You I'm Sexy (Rod Stewart), My Kinda Party (Jason Aldean), We Are Family (Sister Sledge), Hey Soul Sista (Train), Solid as A Rock (Ashford and Simpson) and Endless Love (Diana Ross and Lionel Ritchie) And all line dance songs for dancing Cupid Shuffle, Wobble, etc. I tried to credit every song with its creator oh Birthday Suit was written by Chord Overstreet.

Mercedes' wedding gown: GALINA SIGNATURE Beaded Lace Wedding Dress with Plunging Neckline or the black ruched gown Amber wore to SAG awards that she still loves in white-Anne Barge)


End file.
